Check Up
by ER Jenn
Summary: AU Hockey is considered one of the most aggressive sports. He knew there were consequences. He knew there were risks. What he didn't know was that he'd find himself in Intensive Care. Percabeth. Dedicated to Jack Jablonski and Jenna Privette.
1. The Hit

**AN: I know I should probably be updating my other story right now, but I'm having a bit of writer's block on that right now. I just can't figure out how to write the racing scene! So, to overcome my problem, I decided I'd create my own story, dedicated to Jack Jablonski, who is a hockey player that was checked into the glass and broke half of his back. He is paralyzed and can only move his fingers and shoulder a little. He is in Intensive Care right now. Jenna Privette was also checked and is being hospitalized. I don't know her full story, but I do know that she can't feel her legs and her arms were tingling. Not as severe as Jack's, but still bad. Please, oh please, pray for them! Look Jack's story up on youtube! I cry all the time when I see it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or this tragic story!**

APOV

Today was the big day! Goode High was going to take on our rivals, Bade High **(AN: Oh, shush up! I just had to do it!) **in the most aggressive sport ever: Hockey. Only one winner, and I think we all know who was going to win this! Yours truly's boyfriend, the great Percy Jackson, was the team's captain and has made this season Goode's best in years!

Percy and I were hanging out with the team Pre-Game at Bdubs (a.k.a. Buffalo Wild Wings).

"OH! EAT THAT, BECKENDORF!" Percy yelled to Goode's Defenseman, Charles Beckendorf. They were playing the Buzz Time games at the restaurant. Percy had just got 1,000 points.

"Oh, don't get so cocky, Jackson! Look at that! 1,000 right there!" he replied.

"Guys, stop bragging, 'cause look at the scoreboard! I'm owning your faces! I'm 3,000 ahead of you suckers!" Percy's best friend, Grover said.

"Idiots," I snickered, "I just got another 1,000 so therefore I am 4,000 ahead of YOU, Grover, and I am ranked number one nationally!"

They all turned and glared at me.

"FOOD!" Leo, Goode's right wing yelled.

"WOO!" yelled the entire team.

I rolled my eyes. Boys.

We all ate, then played some more Buzz Time, until we finally had to go so the boys could get ready. I was going to ride to the game with Percy, then we were going to our friend Thalia's cabin with a whole bunch of people to camp out for the night.

The ride home was full of teasing and pumping up for the big game. As tradition, we played the team's Pre-Game song, Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun by Miley Cyrus. Yeah, they're weird. One time they blasted it in the locker room and started rocking out, and, well, their coach walked in and is probably scarred for life. And Piper, our friend, was recording it the entire time. Hello Youtube!

Anyways, we got to the rink, and Percy gave me a quick kiss before walking into the locker room.

I went to go find Thalia and Piper, so we could meet up with our other friends, Rachel, Juniper, and Silena, later. I found Thalia stuffing her face with the awesomely delicious cookies from the concessions by the Olympic Arena, the rink the boys' were going to be playing in. Piper was watching the D Mites play in the Barn through the window.

"You ready to shoot, pass, and kick some ass?" Thalia yelled.

She was answered by a whole bunch of whoops and yells from passing fans.

"Let's go Giants!" I yelled, getting the same response as Thalia.

"Bengals are going down!" Piper yelled, shaking her clappers.

"Yeah man!" was heard from the crowd, and then a blow horn went off.

We found the rest of our crew, who were as rowdy as us, then went into the student section, who were even more rowdy than we were.

Soon enough, the team came out and we started screaming our heads off. Blow horns went off, cow bells were rung, clappers were clapped. Yeah, we were New York's loudest crowd.

The team gathered by the net, and started clanging their sticks on the ice in rhythm.

You could hear Percy yell the team chant.

"Ready? On three. 1, 2, 3,"

"Giants!" the team replied.

That resulted in more cheering.

The first period started. Our goalie was on fire! Nothing got by him! Our team was looking a little tired, but finally Percy got a breakaway.

"Yeah, Percy!" I screamed.

He went up to the net and shot it in the top shelf. Score for the Giants!

The crowd went crazy! Percy did his signature 'Shoot the Duck' move and then was clapped on the back by his teammates.

The game continued on, and we were doing great! Jason, Thalia's brother and Piper's boyfriend, scored another one, but this time in the five-hole. The crowd started chanting "SIV! SIV! SIV!" on that one.

Percy had the puck and was taking it to the net, when a player came up and checked him into the boards.

"Oooh!" was heard throughout the crowds.

My heart stopped; Percy didn't move his feet, or get up. He always got up right away. We had this thing where if he fell he would either get up, or move his feet just a little so I'd know he's okay. His feet weren't moving.

I stood up along with Thalia.

"Oh my God," I said, my throat thick.

The ref called out the medics, and they came. They were asking him some things, and he didn't seem responsive. I ran down to the ice entrance.

I heard a medic call, "Someone, get the ambulance!"

I tried to get on the ice, but Grover and Beckendorf came to hold me back.

"He'll be okay, Annabeth," Grover said, but he didn't seem so sure.

They strapped Percy onto the Gurney, and I followed them out, grabbing onto Percy's hand. Sally wasn't too far behind me. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Miss," the paramedic said to me, "only family members allowed on the ambulance. You'll have to meet us at the hospital."

"She's our extended family," Sally hissed.

I got onto the ambulance with Sally. We started talking to him. His eyes were open, but he didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Legs," he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Legs," he said again.

"What's wrong with your legs, sweetie?" Sally asked.

"I can't feel them."

**AN: So, what do you think? Please click the blue button below, or favorite! If you read my story, Footloose, please know that I am still trying to overcome my writer's block, and hopefully will update this week! Feel free to ask me any hockey questions you have!**

**Remember to keep Jack Jablonski and Jenna Privette in your hearts!**

"**You don't have to know someone to pray for them."**

**#jabs & #jenna**


	2. The I Love You

**AN: Thank you so much to all who reviewed or favored! I really appreciated the reviews I got! They were so nice! **

**Booklover484: Thank you! I hope YOU update soon! You are, legitly, one of my favorite authors on Fanfiction! And I love your profile pic! I am soooooo excited for The Hunger Games!**

**Everywhere I Go-CS: I agree with you 100%! Thanks much for your review!**

**Riley Coyote: Thank you! And I wouldn't know . . . Where I live, Lacrosse isn't really a sport. Neither is Soccer or Tennis. We're huge into the Hockey and Football.**

**Gamer AlchemistZ: Thank you! Wish granted(:**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Percy Jackson! Never have, never will.**

APOV

I woke up to the sound of a screaming little girl. She had cracked her skull open and she had just walked into the hospital with her mom. Poor child.

I looked around and saw that most people were up too. It was midnight, and we had been here for the past 5 hours, and they had still not told us if Percy was going to be okay.

Sally was over at the front desk, trying to get his condition from a nurse. Juniper and Grover were sleeping on each others' shoulders, while Silena and Thalia sat next to me. The entire hockey team was pacing around the room, worried for their beloved player and friend.

They had lost 4-2 last night because the team was too scared for Percy. They just quit playing. After the game, the entire team had raced over here with a bunch of fans at their heels.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" I asked Thalia.

"I don't know," she whispered.

I walked over to Sally, who had given up on the nurse, was in tears.

I gave her a hug, and she hugged me back. We stood their for who knows how many minutes until the doctor came in the waiting room.

"Percy Jackson's party?" he asked.

Immediately, about 50 people stood up. The doctor had wide eyes.

"I'm his mother, Sally, and this is his girlfriend, Annabeth," Sally said.

"Mrs. Jackson, Annabeth. Percy broke half of his spine. This is a very serious condition, and he cannot feel anything from his shoulders down. It is very unlikely that he will ever walk again. He is in Intensive Care right now," he said, seriously.

Sally started sobbing. I stood there in shock. My Percy, my brave Percy, never walking again. I felt tears stream down my checks. The team must have overheard us, considering the major amount of freak outs happening behind us.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"He has requested no visitors," he replied.

"Please, you have to understand. I need to see him!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. He is in too much of a shock. He doesn't want anyone near him," the Doctor replied.

"Please, I can talk some sense into him. Just give me five minutes, then I'll be gone," I said.

He pondered my words for a minute, then finally agreed to let me see him.

He took me to his room, and told me sternly, "Five minutes." Then he left.

I stood outside the door for awhile, took a deep breath, and walked in.

Percy was lying on his back with a brace on his neck. It took all my will power not to cry.

"Percy," I said.

"Annabeth, please leave," he said, his voice cracking.

"No," I replied.

"Please, I don't want anyone seeing me this way," he said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Annabeth, I will never be able to walk again, let alone skate. Why would I want to see anyone? I'm just a paralyzed loser who got checked into a board, not able to move his arms or legs. I don't need a sob story," he hissed.

"You idiot," I said harshly. "How do you think we feel? For the past five hours I've been wondering if I'll ever see my boyfriend again. We all thought you were dead. I don't care if you can't walk. All I care about is that you're alive. If you being paralyzed means having me push you around in a wheelchair for the rest of your life, fine. I'll do that happily. It's better than having you in a coffin. I love you, and that's all that matters. I'm sure your devastated mom, who wants to see you more than anything right now, would say the same."

He stayed silent for awhile.

Giving up, I started to leave the room.

"Wait," he said.

I turned around and walked over to his bed side, standing over him so I could see his sea-green eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"Is that all you got out of all that?" I asked him, laughing.

"Well, it is the first time you've said it," he smiled back.

"It is," I realized. He said it all the time, but usually I would just laugh and roll my eyes, then plant a kiss on his lips.

"Do you really mean all of that?" he asked me.

"Yes, yes I do. With all of my heart."

"Even the part with you being with me for the rest of my life?"

I froze. I had said that, hadn't I?

"Of course," I said to him. I then kissed his sweet lips, and he kissed back.

"Your five minutes is up," the Doctor said, walking in.

"Hey, Doc," Percy said. "I think I take back my request that I said earlier."

"Very well, Mr. Jackson," then he left the room.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you, too," he said.

Then I continued to kiss my paralyzed boyfriend.

**AN: What do you think? Review, review, review! (:**


	3. The Video

**AN:CHEERS TO THE FREAKIN' WEEKEND! I'LL DRINK TO THAT, YEAEAHH!**

**This week was a good week.**

**First of all, THE PACKERS LOST! I WILL FOREVER LOVE THE GIANTS! Unless they go and pull a Saints move on the Vikings.**

**Second of all, THE SAINTS LOST! I WILL FOREVER LOVE THE 49ERS! Again, look at the statement above.**

**Third and foremost, I AM GOING TO MAYBE POSSIBLY HAVE STRAIGHT A'S FOR THE SEMESTER!**

**Now for the bad news, I have had soooooo much homework it's ridiculous! Our first semester ends next week, which means my first finals ever (Freshman here!), and it means I have to get done with the stuff I didn't feel like doing earlier in the year. Make up my second Map Test (which means memorizing almost all the oceans, major lakes and cities), and study my butt off for my Science test so I can keep my grade as an A-. Once I get all that done, I will have straight A's! Two tests in Science, a presentation and test in Spanish, two tests in AP Geo, test in Honors English, and a major test in Math. In other words, I'm screwing up my chance of having those straight A's just writing this. School sucks. Next update won't be until next Friday (no school that day!).**

**Review responses:**

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX: Wish granted! (:**

**ArtemisKey: Thanks! (: That would be a good idea! You should write that as a story! (: **

**Soonersgirl86: Good! You're paying attention! (: I did realize that when I wrote it. I already knew that he was going to be paralyzed in his arms too, since I'm basing this off of Jabs's recovery, and I just thought that 'I can't feel my legs and arms' didn't really flow! (; Haha, and great idea! I might use that. (;**

**Its just me: Thanks! (: I would, but it isn't very realistic. It could happen, but I'm not going to make this a miracle story and whatever. And, as I've said, I am basing this off of Jabs. (;**

**Alaskan Eskimo (nice name!) : Thank you! I love hockey! I've always wanted to visit Alaska! My dad is saving up money so we can go visit there! I want to go a lot of places in this world, but I am not made of money, sadly. ):**

**Riley Coyote: I LOVE FOOTBALL! Sometimes even more than Hockey! Hockey is pretty hard, especially with the skates. I used to Figure Skate, and then I tried to play Hockey outside with my brothers. Didn't turn out too well . . . Soccer is a lot like Hockey, just without the cold and the sticks. Rec Hockey would be a lot easier.**

**Everywhere I Go-CS: Thank you! Last I heard is that Jabs can move his arms (wink wink) which is supposedly impossible in his condition. I think he recently went out of the hospital to watch his team play or something. I am pretty sure Jenna is still in the hospital with no feeling in her legs. If you like their pages on Facebook, you could probably know more. (;**

**I apologize for the long note!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I believe that I have said this too many times.**

AAPOV (again).

I had been in the hospital for the past week. I never left Percy's side. I refused to. The only time I left was to go home and freshen up. My teachers understood my decision, so they sent me emails about my homework and I kept up with my classes via Skype. My dad and step-mom tried to make me leave, but they finally gave up after two hours of continuous arguing.

Sally stayed by me the entire time. Doctors came in and out to check on Percy every once in a while.

A lot of friends from school came, even some teachers. The hospital room was decked out in writing on the chalk board of get well wishes, and even at the foot of Percy's bed there was a table with trophies and pictures of him.

A news team came in to report on Percy's condition. At our school, there was a fundraiser to go to his medical expenses, which were horribly high.

"Oh my gosh! Percy! You have to see this!" Grover said, running in the room and tripping over the floor in the process.

"Don't hurt yourself, G-man!" Percy stated, laughing.

"Shh! Just watch this!" he said, shoving a lap top in our faces.

At the top of the screen, it said that we were on Youtube, watching a video called "Pray for Percy Jackson." Curious, I clicked play.

Immediately, my favorite song started playing. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

In the background, you could hear the news anchor announcing what had happened to Percy. There were multiple pictures of him, and the state that he's in now.

It showed a picture from school on a white board with the name 'Percy' and a bunch of 'Get Well' notes written around it.

The next picture blew my mind; there was a picture from Facebook with hundreds of people changing their profile pictures to a number 13, Percy's number, with 'Percy Jackson in Our Hearts' written in a circle around it.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, with tears in my eyes.

The video continued on this way. By the end, I was bawling.

We read the thousands of comments. All of them, with the exception of a few, were sweet. Caring. Loving. Hopeful.

"See, Percy, a lot of people are looking up to you. There was a white out that went all over the world. Even a school in Germany did it. You have touched many lives," Grover said.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Percy," a nurse said coming in.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask Grover and Annabeth to leave for awhile. You can come straight back. There's just a guest here who wants to speak to you privately," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's more of a personal question. Please, just go down to the cafeteria. Sally is waiting for you. You guys can come right back up."

With many more protests, we finally agreed to go down.

We got to the cafeteria and saw Sally slowly sipping a coffee.

"Hey Sally," I said, making my way over to her table with Grover in my tracks.

"Hello, Annabeth, Grover," She said to us.

"What is all that up there about?" I asked her.

She stared at me for awhile. I have never felt uncomfortable with Sally before, but there's always a first to everything.

She finally said, "Ask Percy later," and then went back to her coffee.

Grover and I shared a look.

"Should we go get some Caribou?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said.

I went and got myself a hot chocolate, while Grover got an espresso.

When we went back, we all sat in an uncomfortable silence for awhile.

"Annabeth," Sally said.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Annabeth, you need to go back to school," she told me.

"What! NO!" I just about shouted at her. People stared.

"Annabeth, I know you don't want to leave him, but you're already here more than I am. You need an education. Sure, you're smart enough, but you're missing out on your high school years. You need to stop worrying about Percy, and start worrying about yourself," she said softly to me.

I stared at her for awhile, and stayed silent.

Education was important to me. My mom was the smartest woman in the world, no joke. I never see her any more, since she's always so busy. I knew she would be disappointed in what I had been doing the past week.

"Fine," I finally said, sighing.

"Good," Sally smiled.

"But I'm still going to come here everyday right after school. And on weekends I'll be here all day. I don't care what you say about that, but it's my decision," I continued.

"I'm fine with that," she said with a grin spread across her face.

"Excuse me," Percy's nurse said.

"Hello," I smiled, "Can I see Percy now?"

"Yes, he's asking for you," she smiled at me, winked, then walked off.

"I'll be right back," I told Sally and Grover.

I walked up to Percy's floor then walked into his room.

"Hey," he said, when he heard me walking in.

"Hey yourself," I said, smiling, then walked over to give him a kiss.

He smiled back at me, but a hint of red in his eyes caught my attention. My eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

"Were you crying?" I asked him.

"Uh, no?" he said.

"You are a very bad liar," I told him. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," he replied.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Really," he said.

"You know that trust is the most important thing in a relationship," I told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Fine," he said, sighing. "It's about the person who visited me."

"Who was it?"

"The player from Bade High. The one that sent me here."

**AN: Cliffy, kind of. Review? Please? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top? (: I already have a general idea of how the next chapter is going to go, so maybe if you review I'll update by Sunday! (;**

**#jabs  
><strong>**#jenna**


	4. The Ironic

**AN: So, guys, I realized that I HAD to update today. You wanna know why?**

**. . . . . . **

**IT'S HOCKEY DAY MINNESOTA!**

**Watching Hockey Day Minnesota on FSN. Minnetonka is going against Duluth East. Go Duluth! I hate Tonka! Even though Tonka is up 9-3 . . .**

**Gopher game, then Wild later!**

**GO WILD! I would say go Gophers, but I'm not a University of Minnesota fan. **

**Anyways, today is also a day that Minnesota is dedicating to Jack Jablonski. They are offering donations for you to call in. I feel bad that Jenna hasn't been mentioned yet, but they should!**

**Anyways, a response to your reviews:**

**NiniC: You know it! Thanks! (:**

**Soonersgirl86: Well, now you don't have to! (:**

**Riley Coyote: Skating backwards is so much fun! It kills your legs, but it's fun! I don't know why, though, it just is!**

**Soccerfan48: HOCKEY IS AWESOME! And thanks(:**

**ArtemisKey: Thank you! And I wouldn't care. (:**

**Starskii: Umm . . . Not really anyone as of this point. My favorite team is the Vikings, obviously. They suck, but I've grown up as a fan of them my entire life. I just can't hate them! They're talking about leaving if they don't get a new stadium. If they leave . . . I swear I will kill MN's government because they didn't come up with a plan.**

**Packerfan12: Why thank you for your opinion! Packers suck. Packers should not have won. They will not win next year. You want to know why? First of all, like I said, they suck. Maybe not the bad football like my Vikings, but they suck cheese. Second of all, they have won way too much, and they just won last year. If they would have won again this year, I'm sure a lot of angry NFL teams would be after them. Or just some angry Minnesotans, which I personally think is way worse.**

**No named reviewer: Sure, I guess. I don't really care who wins at this point. As long as Packers and Saints are out, I'm good! No offense to all you haters!**

**Okay, and I think that's it! I don't care if you have flames about my teams or anything, but please don't hate the story because the person who wrote it doesn't like something you don't like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. As I have said . . . **

APOV (no surprise there . . . )

"Wait, what?" I told him.

"It was the player that checked me," he stated simply.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He apologized. He was in tears when he came here. He felt real bad," Percy said, choking up a little.

"Did you forgive him?" I asked.

"Of course. It wasn't his fault. He didn't mean for this to happen. He had a lot of guilt on him. And, anyways, he's our friend," he stated simply.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

"We know him," he said, not meeting my eyes.

"Who was it?"

He muttered something I didn't understand.

"Percy, who was it?" I repeated, a bit more harsh.

Again he muttered.

"WHO WAS IT?" I basically yelled.

"Nico," he hissed.

If I would have been drinking water, I would have done a spit take.

"When you say Nico, you don't mean . . . " I trailed off.

"Yes, I mean Nico," he said.

"I didn't know your cousin played for the Bengals," I said simply.

"Yeah, well, I didn't either. Can you believe it? Having your own cousin, who has been like a brother to you for all those years, smash half of your spinal cord," he said, laughing.

"No, I can't," I said laughing with him.

"Gosh, I can't believe how horrible he must be feeling," I said quietly.

"I can't either," he said, then he started laughing hard.

"What?" I asked him.

"You know what I said to him when he walked in? I told him that it was a good thing he checked me. He had a good excuse to avoid visiting me for a week. He would have been killed if it had been any other way," he said, silently laughing.

I laughed with him, "Well, then it's a good thing that your cousin just about killed you."

"Yes, it is," he said.

We sat there laughing for awhile. I have no idea why, maybe it was because we were tired and emotionally scarred.

About ten minutes later, Grover and Sally came walking in. Sally must have told Grover what was going on because Grover seemed to understand why we were dying of laughter, with tears in our eyes.

Nico ending up coming back later. To his surprise, he was greeted by hugs, laughter, and teases of how ironic it was that he, of all people, was the one to check his cousin into the hospital.

We stayed up almost all night just talking. When I woke up, I had my head rested on Percy's bed, Grover was laying on me, with Nico on top of him, and Sally had just came into the room with a tray of breakfast for all of us.

Grover, Nico, and Percy woke up not long after me. Grover had to go. He had 30 messages, 10 voicemails, and 100 missed calls from his parents and Juniper.

"I better go. They've probably called the missing persons place by now. See you later, Percy. Bye, Annabeth, see you at school tomorrow," Grover said before moving.

We all said our goodbyes, and I thought about how stupid it was for me to go to school tomorrow.

"Well," Nico stated, "I'm glad you forgive me, and this was fun and all that jazz, but I need to go meet up with Bianca and Hazel. We're planning on coming back here tomorrow. Annabeth, would you and Thalia like to meet up with us at our school?"

Hazel and Bianca were Nico's sisters. Oh, and did I happen to mention that Thalia was also Percy and Nico's cousin?

"Sure, I'd love that," I said to him, smiling. "I'll text Thalia that, too."

"Okay, great. Bye!" Nico said, walking out of the room.

"See you later," Percy said. "Oh, and Nico?"

Nico turned around.

"Don't you dare feel guilty about what you did. It was a complete accident," Percy stated.

Nico nodded slightly, then walked out of the room.

"I'm going to go get some more coffee. I'll be right back," Sally said walking out of the room.

"And then there were two," Percy said.

I laughed at him.

We sat there staring at each other for awhile.

"I wish I could grab your hand right now," Percy said.

I sighed, "I do too. More than you know."

I grabbed his hand.

"Annabeth, can you grab my other hand?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said, looking at him odd.

I grabbed his other hand. His face looked shocked.

"I can feel that," he muttered.

"You can feel that?" I looked at him, surprised.

"I can feel your hand," he said, smiling.

"Nurse!" I called.

Percy's nurse, Aria, came running in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Nothing's wrong!" I exclaimed. "Something's right! He can feel me holding his hand!"

Aria looked at Percy, and he nodded slightly, smiling.

"Dr. Ezra!" Aria called. **(AN: PLL, anyone!)**

Dr. Ezra came running in.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned. Sally must have heard us, since she came in looking concerned not long after. Paul must have gotten back from his teacher's meeting. He came in right after Sally. Paul was Percy's step dad.

"He can feel his arms!" I exclaimed.

Dr. Ezra's reaction was priceless. Sally's eyes were shining. Paul was smiling.

"That's impossible," he stated, amazed.

"There's always a first for everything," I told him.

"Can you try moving your arms, Percy?" Dr. Ezra asked him.

Percy looked like he was trying to concentrate. I was waiting for his arm to move, but it never did.

Percy sighed, "I can't.""That's okay, you still are progressing more than should be humanly possible," Dr. Ezra said.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm a God or something?" Percy said, smirking.

The Doctor laughed, "No, no, Percy. It's just with your condition, you shouldn't be able to feel anything from your shoulders down."

"Well, I can. That must mean I'm like some sort of wizard or something, right?" Percy, being his normal self, said.

"No, you've just got God on your side," Sally said, smiling.

"I'm going to go, you just rest, Percy," Dr. Ezra said.

"Annabeth, why don't you stay the night here? I'll go get your stuff and I can have Paul drive you to school in the morning," Sally said.

"That would be great, Sally," I said, smiling.

"Great, I'll go run over to your house and grab some clothes and your school work. Paul, honey, why don't you go back home. I think I forgot to lock the doors," Sally said, then her and Paul left.

Percy was silent for awhile, then I heard him snoring.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his hand, and slowly drifted off.

When I woke up, I felt something squeezing my hand. I looked to see what it was.

Percy's hand was moving.

**AN: Again, more reviews, the faster I will update! (:**

**#jabs  
>#jenna <strong>

**"I don't believe in miracles. I rely on them." -Jack Jablonski.**


	5. The Arm

**AN: Hola chicos! Estoy muy contenta! (I am very happy.) You wanna know why? This chica has officially made it through the first semester of her Freshman year! 1 down, 7 more to go. (: I am officially done with finals for this semester! (: Happy Days, my dear friends! (:**

**Soonersgirl86: Haha that's great(: Thanks for the review!**

**soccerfan48: Thank you! (: And to your second review, isn't it so sad! ): **

**ALPHA-33: POWER TO THE MINNESOTANS! Hockey is awesome! I was going to play Hockey, but I went with Figure Skating instead. Which I quit last year. Figure Skating is like five times as much money as Hockey! My brothers both play Hockey, though. They have it 24/7! Other than July, that's the only month off that AAA gives them.**

**BookReader10: Haha thank you! (:**

**Willatree's me forever: Thank you! (:**

**No named reviewer: Hope your game went good! Thank you! (: I might do that in a later chapter, but right now I just have it more pictured in Annabeth's point of view. (:**

**Riley Coyote: Same here! I would love to play Hockey, but it's too late for me :/ I guess I'll just have to stick with dance!**

**Mary Kenson: Thank you! (: I find it ironic myself too. (:**

**Pokemonchen: Thank you! (: I agree with your miracle statement! (:**

**Percy Jackson Addict: Love the name! (: And thank you! (:**

**Angel: Thanks for the review! (: Here's your update!**

**NiniC: Haha thanks! (: I hope it's a good thing, otherwise I'd be temporarily sad . . .**

**ArtemisKey: True that! I'm excited about this, too. Since it's based off Jack Jablonski, it makes me happy because it means Jabs can move his arm too!**

**Master of Midnight: Muchos gracias! (: (Thanks much . . . Felt like saying that in Spanish . . . )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson at all. I only own the laptop I am writing on, and not even that's mine. My daddy bought it for my birthday last year. (:**

APOV

"Percy!" I screamed, which lead to him snapping his eyes open, Paul out of his chair, and Sally quick whipped out a can of Mace. Where she got that, I have no idea.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Percy asked, worriedly.

"Look!" I said, pointing to his arm.

If only I had a camera to take his picture.

His face was in complete shock. His face didn't move for about a minute, neither did Sally, Paul or I.

"Percy, can you try lifting your arm up?" I asked him. Right now it was only his fingers twitching a little.

Slowly, Percy tried lifting his arm up. He got about an inch above the bed before he slammed his hand back down, claiming it hurt too much. Dr. Ezra came in during this time, having heard me scream.

"We might have to have a Physical Therapist come in and help you. Can you try moving your left arm?" Dr. Ezra asked him.

Percy said that he had already tried, but he had no such luck.

"I see. Maybe in the near future your other arm will come back. Right now, I will have Dr. Toby **(AN: PLL, again! Love that show and Lying Game!) **come in. He's a Physical Therapist and will help you get your right arm back. That will be one of our main focuses, along with healing your back," Dr. Ezra said.

"Thank you, Doc," Percy said.

"I will leave you guys amongst yourselves, then," Dr. Ezra said, walking out.

Sally turned to me, "Annabeth, you're already late for school as it is. You need to get going. Paul, will you take her with you and sign her out a pass?"

"Sure, come on, Annabeth. Second hour will already be starting by the time we get there," Paul said. Paul not only was Percy's step-dad, but he was also Goode's English teacher.

"Okay. Bye, Percy. I'll be back around 2:30," I said, kissing his forehead.

"Bye, Annabeth. Have fun in school!" he said. I glared at him while I was walking out.

Paul and I got there around 8:33, which meant second hour had just started.

Paul signed me a pass, and I made my way towards my AP Chem class.

When I got in the room, immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me.

"Um, hi, Mr. Meyer. Sorry I'm late, here's my pass," I said, handing my pass to my teacher, then I walked over to my seat.

Right once I sat down, everyone around me started bombarding me with questions.

"How is he?" Char asked.

"Is he really never going to be able to walk again?" Sutton asked.

"Is it true that he can move his right arm?" asked Mads. **(AN: . . . Lying Game . . . Don't judge . . . )**

That question stopped my train of thought.

"When did you here that? It had only happened this morning," I told her.

"Well, I was texting Bethy who was texting Anna who was texting Brionna who was texting Kenna who talked to Ashley who was texting Jayda who talked to Caitlin who was with Erin when they overheard Mr. Blofis telling Mr. Kealy about how he moved his right arm about an inch, and that he couldn't move his left arm," Mads said simply, then she turned back to her phone that was hiding under her desk.

I stared at her blankly.

She looked back up at me, and said innocently, "What?"

"You got all that in five minutes?" I asked her.

"Mhmm," she nodded, then resumed texting.

"I will never understand this school's gossip," I muttered to myself.

"Did you say something?" Char asked me.

"No," I replied, then went back to my notebook.

The rest of the day went about the same, minus the weird gossip.

The only highlight of my day was having a bagel party in AP Calc. Talk about deliciousness!

When I got done with school, I walked across the street with Thalia over to Bade High where we were to meet up with Nico and Bianca, when Nico and Hazel came rushing out.

"Guys, have you seen Bianca?" Hazel asked us, worried.

"No, why?" I asked him.

"She isn't any where around school, and I told her to meet me by the vending machines, but she wasn't there," Nico said to me.

"Are you sure she didn't go home?" I asked him.

"Maybe she already went to the hospital," Thalia suggested.

"I guess. Why don't we just head on over?" Nico said.

We walked to the hospital, grabbing some French Vanillas from Starbucks along the way.

We got into the hospital to find him in the same spot he's been for the past week.

"Hey," he said, smiling, when he saw us come in.

"Hey, Percy," we smiled back.

"Annabeth, could you come here for a sec?" Percy asked me.

I walked over to his side.

"What?" I asked him.

Slowly, Percy lifted his right arm up. His hand went up an inch, then two, then three, until he finally reached my check. Tears were streaming down my face. His trembling hand wiped them away.

"How did you do that?" Thalia asked him, in complete awe.

"Let's just say that I might be part God, or I guess you could also say that Dr. Toby is an arm saver," Percy said.

I laughed a little, then bent down to kiss his lips.

"Gross!" Nico exclaimed.

"Real mature, Nico," I said, sticking out my tongue at him.

We talked for about the entire afternoon. Nico, Hazel and Thalia left around 7, while I stayed with Percy. Sally and Paul went out and bought _Troy _for us to watch. Percy and Paul were rolling their eyes while Sally and I drooled over Brad Pitt. If only he could still look like that . . .

While Achilles was going into destroy mode, I got a call from Nico. I ignored it, not wanting to interupt my Hot Guy Time, but I finally answered, seeing as it was the tenth time he had called in the past five minutes.

"What do you want, Nico?" I hissed into the receiver.

"It's Bianca," Nico said, it sounded like he was crying.

"What's wrong with Bianca?" I asked, worried.

Nico started bawling into the receiver.

"Shh. Nico. Shh. It's okay," I said, trying to soothe him.

"No it's not," he told me.

"I'm sure Bianca will show up somewhere," I said, assuming that she was missing.

"They found her," he said.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"No, it's definitely not great," he managed to choke out.

"Why not?" I asked him, confused.

The next words that came out of his mouth changed my life completely.

"Bianca was murdered."

**AN: I know, I'm sorry! I just had to do it! Please review! Don't get mad at me!**

**Death is a new beginning.**


	6. The News

**AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner! My brother had a hockey tournament. I am so mad! I was typing this on fanfiction, but didn't save it as I typed, so I got done with basically the entire chapter, then my computer went and DELETED IT! So I had to retype it . . . **

**Anyways, response to your reviews:**

**Willatree's me forever: Lol thank you! And I'm sorry, needed more drama while I waited for the updates on Jabs.**

**Pokemonchen: Thanks! And my explanation, look at the review above (;**

**Soccerfan48: Thanks for the review! I hope so too! (:**

**Alexandra Nightshade: Si (no idea how to write that con accento!)! I'm in my first year of it! I'm going Giants. I love the Patriots, but they have kind of won . . . A lot . . . And thank you! And that sounds really cool!**

**Ddlovley: Thank you! (:**

**ChildOfWisdom: Thank you! Again, my explanation is in Willatree's me forver's response! (:**

**Riley Coyote: Haha I do too! My brother used to play center in football until he got switched to D, which he is loving! I only do dance. I used to figure skate, play volleyball, softball, soccer, and a bunch of other sports, but then I got to the point where I could only do one. ):**

**Me And My Luck: I'm sorry! And thanks for the review! (:**

**IFoundAPickle: Thanks! (:**

**ArtemisKey: Haha your review made me laugh! Thanks(:**

**I LOVE CODY SIMPSON: Yes ma'am. I don't know what that might be . . . I'm more south, in the middle. By the Mississippi. I'm kinda by the cities, but I'll give you a hint: My city's initials are in my username. (;**

**Tarheel123456798: Um, okay. Great review (sarcasm). Please tell me what is random, so I can try and fix it.**

**Okay, I think that's it! If I forgot anyone, I'm sorry! My computer's acting a little weird . . . **

**OH! And one quick thing . . . **

**If you wish to flame me, go ahead, but please explain why you hate my story and what I can do to fix it. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Percy Jackson? Uh, no. If you answered yes, you need to get glasses!**

APOV

The next week was a blur.

Bianca was found dead in a classroom that was never used. The janitor found her when he went to go clean in there.

Maria, Bianca's mom, shot herself the next day.

With no mom, and a missing father, Nico and Hazel were left with no one. Sally, being as generous as she is, took them in.

Nico was never around any more. He was missing half the time. We all figured it was his way of coping with Maria's and Bianca's deaths.

The Jacksons were in debt with all of the funeral expenses and Percy's medical bills.

Hazel was with Percy and I in the hospital most of the time.

My dad agreed to take us out of school for the rest of the year. He was our teacher everyday from 4 PM until 8 PM.

It was the Sunday after the funerals, and we just sat in silence, listening to Percy's heart monitor.

Sally walked in with bags under her eyes. We all hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hey, guys," she said.

We stayed silent.

"Has anyone seen Nico?" she asked us.

We nodded our heads 'no' in response.

Sally sighed, "What am I going to do with him? Or you guys, for that matter. You need to stop moping around. Bianca and Maria will be missed greatly, but they wouldn't want you to sit around here being all mopey every single second. Remember them by living life to it's fullest."

More silence.

Sally went back outside to go see if anyone else had seen Nico.

"I miss Bianca's laugh," I said.

Hazel smirked, "You mean the one that sounded like a witch?"

I gave a little laugh.

"I miss Maria's Italian cooking," Percy said.

When he said that, it was almost as if I could smell her famous pasta in this very room.

"I miss their constant arguing," Hazel said, giving a small smile.

"I miss Bianca's lovely taste in camo," I said. Bianca wore camouflage almost all the time. It was HER style, and only hers.

"I miss how Mom would tuck me into bed and sing me to sleep and she would say _'Ti amo, figlia'_ before she would leave," Hazel said.

The rest of the night we talked about them. The good things, and the bad. We didn't know it at the time, but we would be doing this almost every night for years. It helped us cope.

We stayed up until around midnight, and we had finally gotten sleep for the first time in weeks.

At around 5 PM the next day, Grover came in and insisted we turned on the news.

"I'm getting it! I'm getting it! Jesus, Grover, hold your horns!" I said.

I turned on the news to find the news anchor, Jeff Passolt, talking with a strange caption at the bottom that said "Jackson Devastation."

Curious, I turned the volume up.

"Students of Goode and Bade High Schools are asking for people to support the family of Percy Jackson, Good High School's varsity hockey captain that was earlier checked into the boards and broke half of his back. Here with more is Robin Robinson," Jeff said.

"Thanks, Jeff," Robin said while the scene switched to her standing in front of Goode High School.

"Goode High and Bade High have been through quite the emotional roller coaster. After Good lost their star player to a horrible check that almost cost Percy Jackson his life, Bianca Di Angelo of Bade High was murdered early last week. Bianca was the cousin of Percy Jackson, and was going to visit him in the hospital when she stabbed in the back. She was later found in an unused classroom when the janitor went to go clean it," Robin said.

Her words sent us to a whole new round of tears.

"The day after Bianca's body was found, her mother, Maria Di Angelo, shot and killed herself late that night. With a lost father and no mother, Hazel Levesque, adopted daughter of Maria, and Nico Di Angelo were left to stay with either their drunk aunt, Susan Grace, **(AN: Do they ever say her name?) **or Percy Jackson's mother, Sally Blofis. Sally kindly took them in. With funeral and medical expenses, Sally and Paul Blofis are left in debt with almost no money. The students of Bade High are here to change that. Here with more is Thalia Grace, daughter of Susan Grace."

The scene switched to a crying Thalia. I hadn't seen her since the funerals.

"My aunt is the greatest person I know," Thalia said. "First, we find out that my cousin, Percy, will never be able to walk again. When things started to turn around, it all turned into a nightmare when we found out about Bianca. Then Maria just had to go and pull some stupid move. Percy's family has been through way too much, and they've been great enough to take in my cousins and get only the best care they can for Percy. Sally is more like a mom to me than Susan ever has been. Sally always has kindly taken me in when Susan gets too happy. Please, if you have any heart at all, help my family and donate! We have already $10,000 through our school, but that only covers most of the funeral expenses. Medical expenses are at least ten times that much! Please, oh please, help them out."

The scene then switched to the entire student bodies of Goode High and Bade High. Bade High wore black and in the back of the bleachers had a huge sign saying "Bianca" and Goode High wore white with a sign in the back saying "Percy".

After this, the scene then went back to Jeff. They talked a little bit more about the whole Bianca/Percy/Maria deal, then switched to a new topic.

I turned the t.v. off and looked over at Sally. She had tears in her eyes.

"I think I need a minute," she said, then walked out of the room.

I looked over at Percy.

"They don't need to do that," he said.

I just stood there in silence and looked over at Hazel and Grover. They just shrugged.

"I don't want sympathy from them. Why can't I just go back to being the Percy Jackson that failed half of his classes and played some mean hockey? Why can't I just go back to hanging out with everyone every single Friday at Bdubs? Why can't things go back to normal? Why can't Bianca be alive?" Percy said, whispering the last part.

"Percy," I said, sighing, "life isn't always fair. There's ups, and there's downs. Most of the time you can't help but think 'Why me?' Things happen for a reason. God has our fate all figured out. He may give us some crappy situations and times where we are almost driven over the edge, but things will all work out in the end. There is always a reason for something."

He stayed silent for the rest of the day.

Grover, Hazel, and I talked more about what we missed about Bianca and Maria. We talked about what life was before we got sucked into a big black hole.

Grover stayed over at the hospital that night. Grover and I rarely went home nowadays. Life was just too complicated.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of someone coming in. Grover was all across the floor, with Hazel and I laying on his back. Sally must have put a blanket on us during the night. She was sleeping in the chair by Percy's hospital bed.

I looked over to see who had walked into the room.

"Nico Di Angelo!" I just about screamed.

"Hi," he said sheepishly.

My yell woke everyone up in the room.

Immediately, Nico was drowned in questions.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"You are in so much trouble!"

"Do you have any idea how much we were worried about you?"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

We fell silent.

"I was just gone a couple of days," Nico said.

"A couple of days?" I said, exasperated.

"Yes," he said.

"Nico, what were you doing in those couple of days?" Sally asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Nothing?" Hazel said.

"Nothing," he repeated.

We stared at him for awhile.

He sighed.

"I was looking into Bianca's murder."

**AN: Not the greatest chapter . . . but blame my computer! Please review! I will not update until I get 60 GOOD and CRITICAL reviews!**

_Translation: I love you, Daughter._

**That should have been in Italian, but I used Google translate so . . . **


	7. The Day to Remember

**AN: Hey peeps! So, did anyone ever watch Flight 29 Down as a kid? I did, and I have been addicted to that show for the past week! I love it! I also love Corbin Bleu . . . Yeah, I still think he's hot! I used to have a major crush on him and Zac Efron in like the fifth grade! I miss being a kid . . . And I miss the DK channel . . . Flight 29 Down and Tutenstein were the BEST!**

**Lol, I'm watching Transformers right now, so if I put in like 'Sam' or 'Bumblebee' please let me know!**

**P.s. I am in a hurry right now. Little bro has a tournament in a city that's 2 hours away, and since he's retarded and hates to party (I have no idea how he's related to me!) he wanted to stay home rather than stay in a hotel with the rest of the team. So he's playing for the Championship in about 3 hours. I still need to get ready! Anyways, the point is that I will be replying to your reviews sometime tonight via new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Please look at the rest of the chapters! I do not own PJO!**

* * *

><p>"You what?" I said, outraged.<p>

"I was investigating her murder," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Did you find anything?" Hazel asked desperately.

"A little. I've summed it down to two people," he replied.

"Who?" we all asked.

"Luke Castellan and Kronos," he replied quietly.

"Luke?" I asked, exasperated.

"Who the hell is Kronos?" Percy said.

"Luke?" I repeated again. Luke had been a brother to me back in middle school. But then he started to turn into a bad boy, doing drugs and alcohol. One time he told me that he was over his bad boy stage and had me come over. Trusting him, I went over to his house only to find his face in a pipe and beer bottles on the floor. I ran out into the streets. I never saw Luke again after that. Percy found me on the side of the road and drove me home. That's how we started to become good friends. Romantic, right?

"Kronos is that mass murderer everyone's been talking about. Didn't you hear about him? Anyways, I remembered I had a camera from Tech class set up, and lucky for me I forgot to turn it off. I found out that Luke and Kronos were in the school at around the time Bianca was . . . was . . . um, deceased," Nico said, stuttering over the last words.

"Don't the police know about this?"

"No, and they never will. I feel that this is my job to figure this out. I feel that I owe this to Bianca. I'm going to confront Luke at some point, see if he knows anything about Kronos's whereabouts and whatnot," he said.

"No, you are most certainly not!" Sally exclaimed.

"Look, I didn't ask for your permission," Nico hissed.

"Nico, whether you like it or not, I am now your guardian and you will do as I say," Sally said.

"What if I bring Annabeth?" Nico said.

"NO!" Sally and Percy said at the exact same time.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because Luke wouldn't want to hurt you," Nico said. "He may still have a soft spot for you."

I considered this for a moment.

"No, Annabeth! Don't even think about it!" Percy yelled at me.

"And why not?" I asked him.

"What if you got hurt, Annabeth? What if Nico was wrong and Luke does the same thing to you like he did to Bianca?" Percy told me, softly.

"We don't even know if he killed Bianca, Percy. You never know, maybe it was the janitor," I told him.

"I don't care! Whether he did it or not, he is still a threat to your life," Percy said.

"How would you know? You haven't even seen him in years!" I said, annoyed.

"None of us have, Annabeth. For all we know he could be working for Kronos."

I considered this for a moment, then turned to Nico.

"How are we going to contact Luke?" I asked him.

"NO!" Percy yelled once again. His heart monitor started beeping like crazy.

Immediately, nurses came rushing in. They tried to get him to calm down.

"Percy, Percy, shhh, shhh, it's okay," I told him, "I won't go. I promise."

His heart rate started to go down.

"You promise?" he asked me.

"I promise," I replied.

His heart rate went back to normal and the nurses left.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I say that Nico also has to promise me he won't go, or else I will make my heart rate go up, yet again," Percy said.

"Fine," Nico replied, "I won't go."

"Great," he said, obviously relieved.

Grover came over later, along with Beckendorf, Leo, Piper, Silena, and Frank.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, giving them each hugs. "Long time no see!"

Hugs were exchanged and smiles were enforced as we got together with our long lost friends.

"How's school been?" I asked them.

"Horrible without you guys. Percy, we've lost all of our games the past 2 weeks, thanks to you. We just haven't been able to cooperate without you!" Beckendorf exclaimed.

"Annabeth, I now have a F in Aerobics thanks to you! I don't do anything! You would make me actually do the conditioning and abs and all that crap! Why did you guys have to be home schooled?" Silena whined.

"Uh, Silena, darling, if you haven't noticed, Percy is in a hospital bed with a dead aunt and cousin while Annabeth's boyfriend will never walk again," Beckendorf said a little too harshly.

"Thanks for reminding me," Nico said, grumbling. He stalked out of the room.

"Nico, wait!" Beckendorf called, chasing after him.

The room got silent after awhile.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Piper suggested.

We watched _A Walk to Remember _(much to the boys' displeasure) while munching on popcorn.

"This movie reminds me of us," Percy whispered to me.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I guess I'm like Landon, the rebel, and you're Jamie, the star student and geek," he said.

"Hey!" I whisper yelled to him.

He chuckled slightly.

"I see your point," I said after some time. "The only difference is that I'm perfectly healthy, while you're the one with the problems."

We both laughed.

"SHHHH!" Grover shushed us rather loudly.

By the end, all the boys had tears in their eyes, though later they would deny it and say that the room just smelt bad.

They all left once the movie was over, since it was 11:00 on a school night.

Just as I was about to go to sleep, my phone went off. A message from Nico appeared.

_Want to break a promise? I've got a perfect plan, but we can't tell Percy._

I looked at my sleeping boyfriend. I thought about my decision for awhile, then sent a quick reply.

_I'm listening._

The response came back almost immediately.

_Meet me at the movie theater on 52nd Street. Then, we'll talk._

I looked back over at Percy. I then replied with:

_Be there in 5._

I gave Percy a quick kiss on the check and silently left the room, trying not to wake Sally, Paul, Percy, and Hazel up in the process.

I made my way over to the theater to find Nico by the front entrance. Even in the middle of the night, New York was busy. People went in and out of the theater.

"What's the plan?" I asked him.

"Well, I got a hold of Luke," Nico said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"And?"

"And we're meeting him at my old apartment in about an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be up late tonight, if I get up to 70 reviews. If not, then you have to wait until tomorrow afternoon. (; I hope I get the 70 reviews cause I'm really excited for this next one. It will have a big cliff hanger and I suggest you review! Then I will have a chapter after that chapter tomorrow and you won't have to wait so long!<strong>


	8. The Shot

**AN: Well, we made it! But I fell asleep XP sorry! Well, I have to leave soon . . . again . . . so review responses will be posted tonight!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! I CAN PROVE THIS BECAUSE THIS IS IN ALL CAPS!**

* * *

><p>"He should be here in about 5 minutes," Nico said to me, once we got into his old apartment.<p>

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath.

"Don't be nervous," Nico said to me. "He won't hurt us."

He sounded like he was just trying to convince himself.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him.

"I'm not. I'm just telling myself that," he said.

"Great," I muttered.

We stayed in silence the rest of the time, pacing around the room.

I walked into Bianca's old room. It felt so weird in here without her stuff and Bianca. Without Bianca it was just a room.

I heard a knock at the door.

I froze in my steps. I let Nico get it, being too nervous to even look at him.

"Annabeth," Nico said, motioning me to the front room.

I followed Nico there. I saw Luke, but it wasn't really Luke. He had a scar running across his face and his once blue eyes were almost black, making him look scarier than he actually was.

"Hello, Annie," Luke said, smiling at me.

"It's Annabeth," I barked.

"Fine by me. So, why have you called me here today?" he said.

"We want to know where Kronos is and what you did to Bianca," Nico said.

"Feisty, aren't we, Nico?" Luke said.

"Luke, just tell us what you did to her! Admit that you killed her!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, but if I did say that, I'd be lying," he said.

"Well, then who killed her? You were there when it happened! Along with . . . with . . . " Nico said trailing off.

"Yes. You've gotten smarter than last time I saw you," Luke told her.

"You are a sick person!" I exclaimed. "Bianca was your friend! And you just let him kill her! Why would you do such a thing?"

"Annabeth, you see, I'm not the same person I was. I never will be the same person. Kronos will come to power," Luke said.

"And how will he do that?" Nico asked. He must have been recording all this because you could see the phone behind his back from my angle.

"Now why would I tell you that?" he asked Nico.

"Because maybe we'll join you," I said trying to persuade him.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Luke said.

"Yes," Nico muttered. Luke glared at him.

"Well, now that you have what you want, I'm afraid I have some business to attend to. Goodbye, Annabeth, Nico," Luke nodded to us, then left the building.

"Well that was easy," Nico said.

"Yeah, too easy," I replied.

Just then, someone I have never seen before walked in.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked, moving towards Nico.

"Why, Nico knows, don't you?" he said.

I looked at Nico with a questioning face.

"Kronos," Nico said, his face turning white.

Kronos smiled. "Why, you look a lot like your sister," he said.

Nico drew in a shaky breath.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Why, I want what I came here for: blood," he said.

Then he pulled out a gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's Point of view<strong>

I woke up in a cold sweat. Something felt wrong. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 AM. I looked over to see if Annabeth was still asleep.

She wasn't there.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, waking my parents and Hazel up.

"What's wrong, Percy?" my mom asked me.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Isn't she right-" my mom said, then stopped short when she saw the empty seat.

"What happened to Nico? You don't think they-" Hazel said.

"No," I said, interrupting her, "they promised me that they wouldn't."

"Okay," my mom told me, not looking convinced. "I'm going to go see if the front office saw anything. Paul, why don't you check around the hospital?"

My mom and Paul got up to leave, then Paul looked at me before leaving and said, "Don't worry, Percy. I'm sure she's fine."

"Annabeth's fine," Hazel said, once they left, "As is Nico."

"I don't know. Something feels wrong," I told her.

We sat in silence for a while. My phone went off.

"Hazel, could you get that?" I asked her.

"Hello?" she said answering.

"NICO!" she exclaimed. "Where the hell are you? Is Annabeth with you?"

"Put it on speaker!" I told her.

"Hazel . . . I have something to tell you . . . " Nico said, trailing off.

"Nico? What's wrong? Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"Percy," I heard Annabeth say.

"Annabeth? Are you okay? Where are you? What the hell were you thinking?" I asked her.

"Percy, I love you, and I'm sorry," Annabeth said.

"Annaebth, I love you too, but where are you?" I said, worried now.

"I-I can't tell you," she said, sounding like she was crying.

"Why not, Annabeth? What in the world is going on? Are you hurt? Did something happen?" I asked.

"Percy, please, you're making this harder than it is. I love you, Percy, don't forget that," She told me.

A gun shot went off.

"Annabeth!" I heard Nico scream.

"Nico! What's going on?" I asked, worried beyond belief right now.

"How could you do this?" I heard Nico ask someone.

"Now, now, Nico, you knew this was coming," I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I stayed quiet.

"How could you do this? You are a horrible person. First my sister, and now my friend. You'll get what's coming for you!" I heard Nico scream. He sounded like he was crying.

I froze in shock. I looked at Hazel. Tears were down her checks. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Do you think?" I whispered to her.

She nodded her head in response.

"Nico! Give him the phone!" I yelled into the receiver. A nurse came in hearing our screams.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Send an ambulance somewhere!" I yelled at her.

"Nico, where are you?" Hazel asked.

No response came.

"Hello, Perseus," someone said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. No one ever said my full name.

"Oh, I've known who you are for a long time," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why, Perseus Jackson, you most certainly aren't the brightest person ever. I am Kronos," he told me.

I froze.

"What did you do to her?" I growled.

"Why, I did what I did to your cousin," he said simply.

"No," I muttered, "NO!" I then screamed.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! I WILL KILL YOU, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" I yelled at the phone.

"Well, then my request has been completed. I look forward to seeing you, Mr. Jackson," he said. I then heard footsteps.

"Percy? Are you still there?" Nico asked me.

"Yes," I said, my voice cracking.

"Percy, she's still breathing. Send an ambulance to my old apartment. I'll try and slow down the blood. Hurry," Nico said, then I heard a click.

"You heard him!" I yelled at Nurse Aria, who was frozen in shock. "Go get an ambulance! Send him to the apartment on 54th, room 238."

Nurse Aria ran out, yelling down the hall. My parents came back in not much later.

"We heard what happened," my mom said with tears down her eyes.

"She's going to be okay. They'll get to her," Paul said. He was sniffling. It looked like he was trying not to cry.

"I hope so," I muttered, feeling the hot tears roll down my face. "I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a proposal. We make it to 80 (seeing a pattern here?) by tonight I will update! And I promise I will reply to your reviews then!<strong>


	9. The I Miss You

**AN: Okay, so like I promised, another chapter. Also, like I promised, responses! Please tell me if you would rather have me PM you if you have an account and then I'd do ones without an account in the beginnings of the chapters, or if you like it the way I'm doing it right now! I would love to know!**

**soccerfan48: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! It makes me very happy inside! Lol(:**

**Willatree's me forever: I am so sorry to hear that! ): She will be in my prayers!**

**Soonersgirl86: Thank you so much for your reviews! They shook me warmly by the hand (Lol, just watched Willy Wonka!)!**

**Pokemonchen: Thanks much for your review!(:**

**PeaceLoveAndCheese: Thanks a bunch for your review!(: I agree, but I still don't know much about fanfiction . . . so do you mind telling me what a forum is? Lol (:**

**Riley Coyote: I gotta say, I'm regretting the soccer. Lol, I just find it kinda boring. And my brother sucks . . . Hope you did/do well in your exams! I did!(: **

**cmr997: Thank you!(:**

**Me and My Luck: Umm . . . Love you too? Lol, sorry!**

**Volleys: Thanks! I am trying to get more Percabeth! I hope this chapter has a little more. You know, I only made Annabeth get shot so there was more Percabeth . . .**

**IamYourWorstNightmare: Well, thank you for coming out of your shell! It truly means a lot to me! (:**

**kgpetosa: Thanks for the review! I would, but it isn't too realistic /:**

**diamond4eva: Thanks! I was kind of going for that!**

**ArtemisKey: Thanks! Will do(:**

**Demigod536: Thanks! (: I'm glad you love it!**

**Empty Thoughts: I agree, but I felt that Percy was just too loyal. I would hate my cousin too, for at least a year, then I'd forgive him.**

**hi: Thanks for your review! (: It made me happy!(:**

**Kluxi: Thank you! And yes, you are the 70th! Congrats!(:**

**lennygoat: You got that right!(:**

**Rocket47: Haha, true that! It sounded like something I thought he would say!**

**DDlovley: Thank yous!(:**

**Sherwood814: Thank you!**

**ChildOfWisdom: Why thank you!(: You rock too!(:**

**Casidilla1000: Thank you!(: Your review truly made this update worthwhile!(:**

**greek-ac-thalassa: Thank you! I'm really Christian myself, and I wanted to put a piece of me in this story so there you have it! (:**

**Athena's Favorate Child: Thank you so much! I'm super glad you reviewed!(:**

**Jia-Lerman-Jonas: Thanks much for your review! (:**

**Hades favorite doughter10: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (: (: (: **

**Okay, I believe that's it! My fingers already hurt from typing so much!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Never have, never will.**

* * *

><p>Percy's Point of View<p>

I had been up for the past 4 hours, worried out of my mind.

Nico came in once they got Annabeth to the hospital. She was a floor below and none of us had heard anything yet.

I asked Nico what had happened earlier. He said that Kronos came in and threatened to kill them. Kronos let Annabeth say goodbye to me. He wanted to keep Nico alive as a witness of what Kronos had done. He wanted someone to see how much power he truly had.

"That SOB. I'm gonna kill him," I said to Nico.

"No, you won't. You're in the hospital and can't walk ever again, if you haven't noticed," Nico told me.

"I know," I told him. "I will, though. I don't know how, yet. But I will."

Nico sighed, "Percy, you don't need revenge. Annabeth's fine. She was still breathing when we made it to the hospital. Worst case is that she'll be like you: paralyzed."

"Another reason that I should kill him," I growled.

"Percy, just drop it and talk about it with Annabeth when she gets better," he told me.

"Nico, how do you know she's fine? She could be dead for all we know and they're just too afraid to tell us," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"I don't know, Percy. I just truly think she's okay."

We stayed silent for about an hour.

My mom walked in with her tear streaked face.

"Is she okay?" I asked my mom, afraid to hear the answer.

"She's fine," my mom smiled. "If the bullet had gone even a millimeter closer to her heart she would be dead."

I exhaled a shaky breath, "Is she awake?"

"Yes. I just talked to her, actually," Mom said.

"Can I see her?" I asked her.

She sighed, "How do you suppose you'll do that?"

"I don't know. Could they just give me a wheelchair and bring the machines with?"

"No, sweetie. It isn't that easy," Mom told me sadly.

"Then how am I supposed to talk to her?" I asked.

"They want her hospitalized for another week. You'll have to wait until then. Right now, I suggest maybe calling her. I told her to keep her phone close by."

I sighed. This arrangement really sucks.

I had Nico hand me my phone and then with my working hand I dialed her number. She was number 2 on speed dial. Number 1 being my mom. Don't judge.

"Hello?" I heard her ask.

"Annabeth," I breathed out.

"Percy," she said, choking on her words.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I hissed.

"I wasn't thinking. That's the problem. I am so sorry, Percy," she said, definitely crying now.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Annabeth," I said, sighing. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I heard that gunshot and I thought I'd never see you again. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" I was crying now, too.

"Yes, Percy, I do. That's exactly how I felt when you were hit."

I thought about her words. Did she really feel that way when that happened?

"We've had one messed up year, haven't we?" I mumbled.

She let out a shaky laugh.

"I miss you already," I told her.

"I miss you, too, Percy," she told me.

"This really sucks," I said.

She laughed. "Yeah, Percy, it really does suck."

"I'm still mad at you, you know," I told her.

"Yeah, I know."

"I love you," I said to her.

"I love you more," she said.

"In your dreams, babe," I smiled.

* * *

><p>A week and three days had gone by and I still hadn't seen Annabeth. I asked her why it was taking so long. She had replied with a simple 'I don't know.'<p>

One more week passed. And then a couple more days, and I then wondered if I would ever get to see my beautiful Annabeth again.

I started to focus my attention more on my health. I finally got to lifting my arms all the way up. I could even move my head a little.

"Mom," I said to my mother one day, "when will I ever see Annabeth?"

"I don't know, sweetie. They're really nervous about letting her go. I think they're afraid Kronos will get to her," she told me.

"Well, she's been staying here anyways. Why can't they just throw a policeman right outside our door?" I said to her. It seemed simple enough to me.

My mom looked lost in a train of thought. "You know what, Percyc? I never thought of that. That might actually work." My mom smiled at me then walked out the door.

About two hours later, my mom finally came back.

"So?" I asked her.

"So they've considered your idea, and they think it's great!" she said, smiling.

"YES!" I exclaimed. "When is she coming?"

"About an hour," she replied. "They just want to run a few last minute test results."

I smiled.

I turned on the t.v. to make time go by faster. Slowly, my eyes drifted off into sleep.

I woke up to what seemed like a few seconds later, only to find grey eyes looking into mine.

"Annabeth," I breathed, smiling.

"Percy," she replied, then bent down to connect her lips with mine.

I don't know how long we were like that. It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours. I don't care. Everything finally felt right at that moment.

We finally broke apart when my mom cleared her throat.

Blushing, we turned around to look at her. I gave her a glare.

"I don't care if you haven't seen each other in decades, there is no way I'm going to let my son make out with someone in front of me," she told me.

"Then leave," I told her.

Annabeth gasped at me, "Percy!"

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"Don't you dare be rude to your mother!" she scolded me. My mom had a smug look on her face.

"Fine, whatever," I grumbled. Annabeth glared at me.

Just then the door opened and I saw someone I hadn't seen in almost forever.

"THALIA!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"ANNABETH!" she yelled back.

"PERCY!" I screamed.

They gave me a weird look.

"What? Can't I play, too?" I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"Where have you been?" I asked Thalia.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier," she told us. "I've been so busy that I haven't been home in almost a month. How've you been? I heard what happened, Annabeth. Are you okay?"

I exhaled a deep sigh. Thalia looked at me funny.

"Don't mind him," Annabeth said. "He's just mad cause I broke his promise then went and almost got killed."

"It's a good reason to be mad. Would you rather I'd be happy?" I said to her.

"No, but I don't get the big deal," she told me.

"Don't get it?" I scoffed. "Annabeth, I thought I lost you! If you would have listened to me we wouldn't have been apart for two weeks. We wouldn't have a murder on our backs if you would have just stayed here where you were safe."

"Guys," Thalia intruded. "Look, I know this sounds like something that has to be discussed, but I don't have time for it. I have to be out of here soon and I need to get done with what I originally came here for."

"And that would be?" I prompted.

"The money. We came up with over one million dollars."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not really a cliffy, but kind of. Next chapter will be at 90 reviews, which will hopefully be tomorrow! (:<strong>


	10. The Awkwardness

**AN: Hello, hello, people of fanfiction! I bring you the next chapter! I can't update until like Friday cause I have a busy week. Dance competition on Sunday, Choir concert on Thursday, Ash Wednesday, and School, and tonight I have my Pretty Little Liars and Lying Game day! (: Woot, woot! I am sooooo pissed at Ethan for kissing Sutton! ):**

**IMPORTANT JENNA UPDATE: SHE CAN FEEL DOWN TO HER KNEES! (: Please keep praying for her if you are! It truly is helping! (:**

**Kluxi: Thanks! (:**

**Undy Pundy: Thanks a bunch! AU means Alternate Universe (;**

**Hades favorite doughter10: I kind of do. I still don't know what I want to be when I grow up, which I should really figure out soon, but that has always been one of my choices. And THANK YOU!**

**Soonersgirl86: Ikr? I wish I could get that kind of money . . . Thanks for the review!**

**soccerfan48: Have fun! I hate skiing, since I broke my arm doing it and it made me miss my dance competition, but I guess it was pretty fun until that happened! Thanks(:**

**wisegirl better listen to me: I hope this is a fast enough update for you! Thanks(:**

** IFoundAPickle : Thank you! (:**

**Empty Thoughts: Thank you! And in one of the chapters it shows Thalia and the school trying to raise money for Percy's medical conditions, Bianca's funeral, Maria's funeral, and now I suppose Annabeth's medical bill.**

**Pokemonchen: Will do!(;**

**greek-ac-thalassa: Thanks! (: And, um, I don't know. Lol. I haven't heard much on Jabs. I have on Jenna, though!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE! **

* * *

><p>Annabeth's Point of View<p>

"Wait, what?" I said completely amazed.

"You heard me right. Over one million dollars," she said.

"One million," Percy choked out.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't get more! I'm leaving soon so-"

"Thalia," Percy said, "that helps out so much that I don't even know where to begin to thank you."

"You are the greatest best friend a girl could ever have!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"I think you deserve an award for greatest cousin ever," Percy added.

I looked over at Sally, who was in tears, and asked, "How much does that cover?"

"All of your medical bills, the funerals, and about half of Percy's bills," she said.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! In no time we'll have everything paid off!" I said smiling.

"Yes, but we still need enough money for a new home, money for my wheelchair, and enough money to feed us. Nico and Hazel are going to be sleeping on the floor with the apartment we have now, and I have no idea how I will be able to get around once we finally get me out of here," Percy said.

"It's still better than not having anything paid off," I insisted.

"Guys, I really have to go. I have to go speak at a school. That's how I've been getting the money, and of course Paul Martin has helped out quite a bit," Thalia said.

"Paul Martin?" Percy choked.

"Yeah. He's been helping me raise the money. I have some connections with him," Thalia said. **(AN: I do too! From my town, related to my mom's best friend, my teacher's nephew, my other teacher's best friend. Which, for those of you that don't know him, he's on the Pittsburgh Penguins team and was supposed to be in Vancouver for the Olympics in 2010, but he broke his arm. He played in the 2006 Olympics, though!)**

"No freaking way!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes way! Anyways, I really have to get going! Take care! I miss you guys! I'll be back tomorrow morning." With that, Thalia left the building.

"Remind me that I owe her for the rest of my life," Percy said.

"Oh my gosh, Percy! I can't believe her! I knew I had a good choice in friends!" I exclaimed.

"I hope that means me," Percy said.

"You're not my friend, you're my boyfriend. But yes, I think I chose wisely in you," I said, winking at him.

"Well, good. I think so, too," he said smiling.

I kissed him on the lips.

Just then Nico walked in, covering his eyes with one hand and carrying ice cream in the other.

"I am going to erase that from my memory and pretend that never happened. Can I open my eyes now?" Nico whined.

I laughed, "Maybe in a few more minutes."

"Eew," Nico groaned.

"Yes, Nico, you may uncover your eyes now," Sally said from the side, also laughing.

"Thank God," he muttered.

"Nico," Percy started, "You're almost 16. That's when I started dating Annabeth. You need to mature more."

"Nah," he said. "I believe that Public Display of Affection is disgusting. Go get a room, or something."

"We most certainly will not get a room!" I exclaimed.

"We don't need one," Percy said.

"Percy!" I yelled.

"Wow, that came out wrong," he muttered.

"You think?" I asked.

"What I meant to say was that we aren't doing whatever you're implying, Nico," Percy said.

"Well, this conversation turned awkward," Nico said.

"No shit, Sherlock," I mumbled.

"New topic," Percy said. "Did you hear how much Thalia raised?"

"Yeah," Nico said. "I met her at the elevator as she was leaving. She said she's planning on getting at least a thousand more by tomorrow."

"I have no idea what I'd do without her," Percy muttered.

"Ditto," I said.

Sally's phone went off just then.

"Hello?" she answered. She then proceeded into a long conversation of arguing and yelling.

"Who's she talking to?" I asked Percy.

"I don't know," he replied.

The conversation carried on, ending with Sally huffing and agreeing with whoever it was on the other end.

"Who was that?" Percy asked once Sally hung up the phone.

"Oh, nobody," she answered, not meeting his eyes.

"Didn't sound like nobody," he huffed.

"You'll see," she said. "I have to go take care of something. Nico, would you mind coming with me?"

"Sure," Nico said.

"All right. Now, I trust you two will be on your best behavior," she said, giving me and Percy a stern look.

We nodded 'yes' while blushing.

"Okay. I'll only be gone for a few hours. Paul should be back in an hour or two," Sally said, leaving with Nico.

"Well, since it seems you know how to break promises," Percy started, "would you like to break some rules?"

I went over and laid on the side of his bed, carefully moving him and his wires to the side.

"Oh, I don't know," I teased. "Usually I don't go out looking for trouble."

He scoffed, "Oh, really? So you going after a mass murderer was a hobby, I take it?"

I stared at him. I then sighed.

"Percy," I said, "I wasn't even planning on going after Kronos. I was going after Luke. I didn't even know he was working with him. Why won't you forgive me? I'm alive, aren't I?"

He sighed and said to me, "Annabeth, I know that you didn't mean to get shot. Who would? But the fact that you didn't keep your promise to me really upsets me. Don't get me wrong, I am very lucky that you're alive. I don't know what I'd do without you. It's just that there's still that one little thing of you breaking your promise that makes me mad. I still love you with all my heart, I just don't know if I could trust you."

"Okay, I guess that's all I can ask. Maybe in time you'll trust me," I said.

"That sounds good," he smiled.

Then he kissed me. We stayed like that for a long time, then we continued talking. We talked about love, school, our parents, then kissed more, then talked about Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Percy's friends on the hockey team, kissed more. We continued this pattern for an hour. Paul came in and we watched a movie. We watched _Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon_. I laughed so hard! It was actually a pretty good movie, though I liked the Megan Fox ones better. I don't get why they hired her in the first place. They knew how hard she was to work with. Why hire her then just erase her off the movie? It made no sense.

Anyways, once the movie was done, Sally and Nico came in. Nico's face looked pale and Sally had an angry look on her face.

"Mom? Are you okay? What happened?" Percy said.

Sally didn't say anything and just sat down on one of the chairs.

"Nico, is everything fine? Where did you guys go?" I asked.

Nico just stared at me.

"You might as well tell them, Nico. I'm sure Percy has quite a surprise coming up anyways," Sally said speaking up.

Nico sighed then said, "Percy, my dad showed up today. He started apologizing, saying that he just lost touch with my mom and didn't know where to find me, Bianca, and Hazel. He also said something else. Your dad's in town and he's looking for you."

I looked at Percy's paled face. This could not be good.

Dear Lord, why must you keep our lives complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, like I said, can't update til Friday.): But when Friday comes, I hope I have 105 reviews! I know it's kind of a jump, but I want to get passed 100! If I don't have that many reviews, I'll make you wait even longer! *does evil laugh*<strong>


	11. The Smile

**AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkkkk! (: And guess who is now a legal driver in the state of MN? (:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My internet's been down, and have had dance every night for about three hours. Yeah, it sucks. But I have a free night tonight! (:**

**I went to the midnight premiere of The Hunger Games . . . . words cannot describe how AMAZING the movie was! Totally worth the 2 hours of sleep!**

**Responses in next chapter since I don't have much time.**

**One thing I will say is that this is all HUMAN. Yes the characters are OOC because A) Nobody can make them exactly like the characters in the book other than Mr. Riordan himself and B) THIS IS ALL HUMAN! In no way do I intend to make them seem like they are in the book. Sorry if that upsets some of you!**

**And still, as I said in chapter one, I am happy to answer any questions you have! (:**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

Percy stayed silent for awhile.

"He wants to see me," he said slowly.

"Yeah," Nico replied.

"And how long has it been?"

"Percy," Nico started, "I saw my dad, so I think you should see yours."

"I agree with Nico," I said, "You're not the only one with parent problems. I wish my mom had the guts to see me."

"I'll think about it," he said, thoughtfully.

Turns out, it takes him two weeks to think. By then, he had gotten his halo off (that means he could finally move his head and I could kiss him easier!) and they were already starting to talk about releasing him from the hospital.

"Percy," I said to him one day while Sally was shopping for some groceries she needed to stock up at the house for when Percy was released, "Have you really even thought about visiting your dad?"

"A little," he muttered.

"I really think you should after you're released. New life, new start, new chance to get good with your dad again," I told him

He pondered this for awhile.

"Maybe, you're right," he said.

"Maybe?" I asked.

"Okay fine, you're right. When are you not right?" he said while cracking a smile.

"Never," returning the smile, then giving him a quick peck.

* * *

><p>A week passed, and Percy was finally released.<p>

"Hello busy street! Hello dirt! Hello icky smell of pollution! Oh, how I've missed you!" Percy yelled when we wheeled him out.

I laughed while the rest looked at him like he was high or something.

"I'd kiss the ground if I could!" he yelled.

Passing pedestrians stared at him oddly, until recognition of who he was flickered across their faces.

"That's _him_," someone muttered to their friend.

They both gave him sympathetic looks.

Realizing this, Percy's face fell.

"Is it always going to be like this?" he asked.

"I'm sure in time it will fade," Nico offered while Sally gripped Percy's hand.

"Let's get you into the car," she said.

When we finally got everyone settled, Sally gave one of her bright smiles that instantly lit up the room (or should I say car).

That made my day. I hadn't seen one of those in a long time.

"Let's go home."


	12. The Life Changer

**AN: Guess who's back? Just got done with school Friday, so I will be updating a lot more! Sorry last chapter sucked! I was busy and had only a little time to write, but now I'll have more! **

**Hello summer, bye bye stress!**

**Ready for late nights, campfires with smores at the lake, hijacking our neighbor's water trampoline up north, and Country music at The Barn in a pickup truck pretending we're hicks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Yeah, I'm a little drunk on you, and high on the summertime!(:**

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

Percy's homecoming was short. He was sent right back to the hospital less than a week later after he was discharged. **(AN: This also happened to JABS just awhile ago.)**

He was having major pains and problems usually associated to his condition. This was quite an upset for all of us and completely ruined our spirits. None of us had been really talking lately.

Our usually conversations usually went a little like this:

Percy- "Annabeth, can you get me some water?"

Me- "Okay."

Percy- "Now make me a sandwich."

Me- "Get your own damn sandwich."

End of conversation.

It was quite boring lately, and Percy and I were on one of those non-talking stages. Sally sat on here computer writing her stories, and Paul was at school until 3:00. He'd get to the hospital, and after a silent day, we'd put in a movie and go to bed.

Today, though, would be the day where things would change.

Thalia came in to visit him, and she was extremely obnoxious, especially today. Today was our last day of our Junior year. We were officially Seniors now. By next year, Percy should be out of the hospital for good and should be able to attend Goode for our last year.

"AHHHHHH! WE ARE OFFICIALLY SENIORS! WHOOOO!" Thalia screamed.

"Thalia! Shut up!" Percy hissed.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT UP, JACKSON! I CAN SCREAM IF I WANT TO!" Thalia said with an even louder tone than before.

"Hey!" Nurse Aria said through the door. "No screaming! You just woke up the old man in the room next door, and he isn't what you'd call a happy camper!"

"Sorry," Thalia muttered.

Percy gave her a smug look.

"Oh, wipe that look off your face before I wipe it off for you!" Thalia said.

"Violence in the third degree!" I said under my breath.

"I am a violent person, deal with it!" Thalia snapped.

"Anyways, why are you so excited? We still have to wait another summer," I told her.

"I'm excited because we get to own the school, have Senior pranks, wear black, and half the classes! Who wouldn't be excited?" she said rather enthusiastic.

"We still have another summer," Percy said.

"Which is the last one we'll spend together before we go off to college! This has to be the absolute best summer there has ever been! After this year, I will barely see you guys with me going to North Carolina, Percy going to NYU, and Annabeth going to Cornell. I think I may cry! I'll miss you guys!" Thalia said with little sparkles of tears at the brim of her eyes.

"Thalia, we still have another year. You're a little bipolar today. First you're all excited, and now this. Jeesh. I promise you that we will visit you every summer as long as you call me everyday!" I told her.

"I promise," she said, with a smile tugging on her lips.

* * *

><p>Thalia left an hour later, and she had completely changed the atmosphere. It's funny how she does that.<p>

Percy and I were on better talking terms and Sally joined in every once in awhile.

Right now we decided to watch The Descendants  since the only thing we could do to try and cure our boredom was watching movies.

We laughed the entire time.

"Oh my gosh! I love this movie! That wife was such a jerk, though!" Percy said.

"Yeah, poor George Clooney. He needs a wife that treats him right!" I said.

"I think I know where to find one," Sally said while winking at me.

I laughed while Percy gave his mom a disgusted face and Paul looked horrified.

Sally and I laughed so hard that I thought they could hear us all the way over in China.

Paul and Percy's expressions made it all the more better.

Dr. Ezra came in at one point and asked if Paul and Sally could step out a moment. He had some important issues to discuss.

"So... Annabeth," Percy said.

"So... Percy," I said back to him.

Percy was sweating buckets and shaking like crazy.

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked him, really starting to get worried. What if this was another one of his symptoms?

"I'm fine," he said. His voice was really shaking.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get the nurse?" I said, while standing up to go get the nurse.

"No, Annabeth! I'm fine!" he exclaimed hastily.

"Are you sure?" I asked, freezing where I was.

"Positive."

"Okay," I said hesitantly before sitting down.

"Th-There's just, um, something I want to ask you," he said while stumbling over his words.

"And what would that be?"

"Um... Uh... Well..." he started mumbling along with some other incoherent words.

"Spit it out, Seaweed Brain!" I exclaimed.

"Will you marry me?"

My jaw dropped. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I felt like my world was slowly turning upside down.

"Wait!" he said. "I don't mean right now or before High School ends. I mean sometime in the future. Maybe during college, or even after. I just want to know that you are mine, and that nothing can change that."

I stared at him for quite some time. My mind still trying to process what he said.

After what seemed like seconds for me, but later he would tell me that it felt like hours to him, I told him something that would change our lives.

"Yes."

Peecy seemed to do a double take. At first he looked a little down, like I said 'No'. Then his eyes got wide as he processed what I said. Then he broke out into a huge smile, his beautiful sea green eyes sparkling.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really! What, are you trying to make me change my mind?" I teased him.

"No!" he said before I could even finish my sentence.

"Good because I don't think I've ever been more right about anything in my life than I am right now," I told him.

"And I don't think I've loved anyone more than I love you," he told me.

Then I kissed my new fiancé.

I don't know how long we were like that, but I do know that we only broke apart because Paul cleared his throat.

Flushed, we quickly pulled apart.

"Percy, Annabeth, we have some rather, Er, interesting news to tell you.," Paul started.

"And that would be?" Precy asked.

"Percy," Sally started, "your father is here to visit you."

"He is?" Percy asked, stunned.

"Yes, but that's not it. Annabeth, your mother came with him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Better than last chapter, at least. Review please!(:<strong>


	13. The Messed Up Family

**AN: It's Ghost Adventure Friday! Yayyy! You should really watch Ghost Adventures sometime, they are number 4 on my Best TV Shows Ever list, following Pretty Little Liars, The Lying Game, and Jane By Design! XP **

**Song of the day: _He's no good, girl, no good for you. You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes, and go, go, go._**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>PPOV<p>

"Hello, Annabeth," a woman that looked like the exact replica of Annabeth, but older, said.

Annabeth's mouth opened, then it closed, then opened again, and closed. Basically what I'm getting at is that she looked like a fish.

I squeezed her hand really hard, which wasn't a smart idea since she ended up glaring at me and smacked my wrist.

"Ow," I muttered.

She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Um, hi, Athena," I said for Annabeth, since she obviously wasn't going to say anything.

Athena turned to me and gave me a cold glare that sent shivers up my spine.

"I don't have anything to say to you, fish face. If you're smart at all you would just keep quiet and let me talk to my daughter," Athena hissed at me, her eyes glowing with hatred.

"Mother!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Athena's cold glare turned to her daughter and softened, but only a little.

"Annabeth, I don't even get how you can hang out with this-this dumb headed idiot!" Athena exclaimed with a crazy look in her eyes that scared me more than Annabeth did when I insulted her intelligence.

"He's not dumb!" Annabeth said. "He just isn't, well, smart."

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled. She shushed me.

"Anyways, where is Percy's dad? I thought he was here too?" Annabeth asked her mother.

"I believe he got caught up in the elevator. He said something about the buttons turning different colors when you pushed them," Athena mused.

"What?" I said with amazement. "Oh my gosh! That is _so _awesome!"

Annabeth whacked me on the arm while Athena just ignored me.

"So, Mom, you must tell me-" Annabeth started, but was then cut off when my dad burst into the room.

"Oh my God, you guys have to check the elevator out! You would push the button once and it would be blue, then you'd hit it again and it was pink, and then green, then purple, then-"

"Poseidon!" Athena hissed, cutting my dad off.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Oh, right. Hey Percy! Long time no see!"

I stared at him with a look that said 'No, really?".

"So, Dad," I started, "after 7 years, that's all you have to say?"

"No!" he said hastily. "Um, well, there's more. I'm not going to get into that long old speech of 'Why I was gone'. That just takes too long and is soooo boring and nobody ever believes them in the end, at least that's how it goes in the movies."

Athena rolled her eyes.

I couldn't help but think of how much Annabeth was like her mom.

"Um, okay then," Annabeth said. "So why are you guys all here? I mean, Hades with Nico, and now you two. Why now, all of a sudden?"

"Well, we obviously saw Percy's accident on the news, so Poseidon over here was all upset and called Zeus about how Thalia was trying to raise money for him, then Hades saw how Maria and Bianca, um, died. Then I saw how Annabeth was shot. We obviously lost touch and were trying to find you all, and this helped us with that," Athena said.

"Why didn't you hire a private investigator if you really wanted to find us?" I asked.

"Well, um, this is kind of embarrassing," Poseidon started to say, "we didn't actually, er, know what a private investigator was until we found where you were."

I stared at my dad with a blank face.

"Really?" Annabeth said, not believing it for one minute.

"Yes, really," Athena said with a straight face.

"Anyways, believe it or not, but the point is that we're here because we want to be involved in your lives more. All your misfortunes here have also helped us realize that we need to cherish every moment we have with you, before you're gone. I know that it's already late for Hades with Bianca and Maria, but it isn't late with us," Poseidon stated.

I looked over to Annabeth who was biting her lip.

"Can we speak over this?" I asked Poseidon and Athena.

"Yes, of course," Poseidon said. Athena and Poseidon stayed put.

"Privately," I added.

"Oh, um yes," Poseidon and Athena started to mumble while leaving the room.

"I think we should forgive them," I told Annabeth once they left the room.

"Why, Percy? Why should we forgive them?" Annabeth half yelled.

"Sweetheart, we have nothing to loose. Maybe they'll try for a little while, or maybe even succeed with their askings, but even if they don't, what's in the harm of them trying?" I told her with the softest voice I could gather.

"Percy, the harm of them trying is that they could hurt us again!" Annabeth hissed.

"Hey, weren't you the one telling me last week that I should visit with my dad? That you wished that your mom had the guts to do the same? What happened to that?"

"They came, that's what happened!" Annabeth yelled at a full volume now. "I thought it would have been nice to see them and everything, but now that they're here it's just-it's just that-"

"You don't know," I finished for her.

"Please, Percy," Annabeth said, dragging out the please, "I'm never wrong." She started to rub her temples and paced around the room.

"Babe," I said gently, "come here."

Annabeth walked over to my side and laid down in the bed with me.

"It's okay to be wrong sometimes," I whispered in her ear, then kissed her head.

"I know, Percy, I know. It just feels so... so... weird!" she said.

"I bet it does," I told her, gently rubbing circles in her shoulder. "But failing every once in awhile leads to an even greater success. Maybe we'll be wrong about our parents. Maybe they really don't mean what they said. I guess if we were wrong, we'll just have to learn from it and bump up our trust level."

Annabeth pondered over my thought for awhile.

"I suppose you're right," she said. "When did you become so smart?"

I smirked. "I think it came from my super smart fiancee," I told her with a slight chuckle.

She laughed along with me.

"Can we come in?" I heard Athena's voice through the door.

"Yes," Annabeth called.

Athena and Poseidon slowly made their way to the foot of my bed.

"We've decided to forgive you," I told them.

A smile slowly appeared across their faces.

* * *

><p>"Percy, when are we telling our parents?" Annabeth asked me after Athena and Poseidon left.<p>

"I don't know. I think we should tell mine first because if my mom doesn't accept it, then your parents never will," I told her.

"Okay, sounds fine by me. When is your mom going to be back?" she asked me.

"I think she was going to talk to Poseidon and Athena first and then she'd be back," I said, trying to remember what she told me before the chaos started.

"Percy, are you sure we're doing the right thing here?" Annabeth asked me.

"About what?" I asked her, not exactly sure what she was getting at.

"I meant about getting engaged. I know that I'm sure about you, I just feel a little young to be doing this," she told me, not looking into my eyes.

"Annabeth, like I said, we don't even have to tell anyone. It could just be between our families. We won't even get married until we're out of college, I know that one for sure. I'm just worried about what happens during college. That we loose touch, people start hitting us, so on and so on," I told her with 100% honesty.

"Oh, Percy," Annabeth said, "haven't we gone over this? We will never loose touch. We will be Skyping everyday, and we'll visit each other on the weekends. Someone tries to hit on me I'll slap them, and you better do the same. Being engaged doesn't change any of that, just makes it more official."

"Soo, what?" I asked after an awkward silence. "Are we going to call it off?"

Annabeth thought about it for what seemed like an eternity.

"No," she finally said, and in my head I let out a breath that I had been mentally holding. "I just don't want this whole thing advertised. We can tell our parents, maybe a couple of our friends, but other than that I don't want anyone else to know."

"Okay, it's a deal," I told her smiling then kissed her.

Once we broke apart, my mom came storming in, Paul at her heels.

"The nerve of your father!" she exclaimed.

"He wasn't so bad," I said under my breath.

"7 years, Percy! 7 years!" she yelled.

"Mom, take deep breaths. Breathe in through the nose, and out through the mouth," I said slowly, as if talking to someone with mental problems. Paul rubbed her shoulders.

"Okay," she said at once. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just need a break from all this."

"Mom, you won't even have to see him at all. I'm old enough that once I get out of here for good Annabeth can bring me over there, or Nico and Hazel can, and we can meet up with our parents," I said to try and reassure her.

"I suppose you're right," she said while staring off into space with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm guessing this is a wrong time to tell her," Annabeth whispered into my ear.

"Tell me what?" Mom asked.

Shit, I thought in my head.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" my mom looked at Annabeth.

"NO!" we basically screamed.

My mom's face visibly relaxed.

"Then what is it?" Paul inquired.

"Well, um, uh, Mom, we've decided that we want to get married some day," I told her, not looking at her face.

It turned into a horrible silence that slowly killed my heart.

"We aren't going to get married until after college!" Annabeth said quickly to try and lighten the silence. "And we don't want anyone to know other than family and a few close friends."

I finally looked at my mom. Her face was frozen with pure shock. I gave her a half smile.

"Are you guys okay with this?" I asked, looking at both my mom and Paul, whose expression was blank.

"You guys really want to go through with this?" Paul asked.

"Well, yeah. I've known Annabeth since we were in diapers and she's been there for me ever since. This engagement is more like a more serious relationship, but we'll still get married at the normal age. It's not like we're going to get hooked up right after High School," I joked slightly.

Paul's face stayed straight.

"Well," my mom said, finally speaking up, "if you're happy I'm happy. And Annabeth basically lives with us already, you're practically my daughter."

Annabeth smiled at her.

I looked over at Paul who was slightly frowning.

"Paul?" I asked.

He sighed, "As long as this doesn't happen until you're at the right age, I'm fine with it."

"We promise it won't be until we're done with college and have the appropriate jobs to start our lives together," Annabeth said. I nodded.

"Then welcome to the family," he smiled at Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Telling Annabeth's parents was even harder.<p>

Annabeth's dad yelled at her through the phone, then proceeded to threaten me.

Annabeth finally hung up, but that didn't stop him from bringing his wife with him to the hospital for a not-so-surprise visit.

My parents finally started to talk some sense into them, and in the end they were cool with it. Dr. Chase apologized for threatening to chop off a certain man part and gave us his condolences, but then he asked a question we never even thought of.

"Did you tell Athena and Poseidon?"

Annabeth and I gave each other a look.

"Shit," we said together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A longer chapter, I think. Well, you know what to do! Review, review, review, review! Favorite, favorite, favorite, favorite! Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert! Now, now, now, now! (:<strong>


	14. The Progress

**AN: Sorry for not updating. **

**I have reasons this time.**

**1. My baby girl/dog, Angel, died a couple weeks ago. It's been super hard on me and my family.**

**2. I have all this NHS crap and church stuff to do, and it takes up a lot of my time.**

**3. I had a bit of writer's block for this story.**

**Now, with that all said, on with the story!**

**Oh, and someone complained about my cussing, which is understandable, and my response to that is I will try to cut it down, but I swear... a lot... like every other sentence a lot... especially when I complain... sometimes I write it and I don't end up realizing it. So, sorry! I'll try and keep it PG, which is actually my New School Year's Resolution. I told my friend that and she looked at me and said, "I believe you've already failed. Calling her a nasty *BLEEPING* *BLEEPING* *BLEEP* isn't exactly PG."**

**'her' is someone I know that claimed to be my friend, yet stabs me in the back and I never know what's real with her or not. She's the best liar ever, too. That's how she gets by in life. Thank God I don't have classes with her this year...**

**I guess calling her a '**nasty *BLEEPING* *BLEEPING* *BLEEP*' doesn't exactly go with my resolution...****

**Oops. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>I put one foot in front of the other one. (oh, oh, oh, OH!) I don't need a new love, or a new life, just a better place to die. - Fun.<p>

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

Telling Athena and Poseidon wasn't as bad as we thought.

Maybe because they haven't been in our lives for long.

Or maybe because we still haven't told them.

Who knows?

Percy, thankfully, got out of the hospital about a day after we told our parents.

We were headed to the beach today with Athena and Poseidon to celebrate Percy's 'Welcome Home, Again' party. It was just going to be the four of us.

I helped Percy into our car and got into the driver's seat and started driving towards our favorite beach.

Montauk Beach was full of wrappers on the beach, cigarettes in the sand, and spiders in every cabin, but we didn't care.

It was _our _place. We had hung out there every summer from what I remember.

I drove into the the dirt area for parking by our cabin and helped Percy get out of the car.

I guess this is news, too.

Percy can walk.

With a walker, of course, but he can walk.

You have no idea how proud I am of my Percy.

I love saying that; _my Percy._

The ring on my finger proves that he's _mine_.

Nobody else can have him, but me.

That sounds possessive, I know, but it's true.

Sorry, I'm getting off topic.

Anyways, I walked slowly with Percy to the front door of our cabin and we walked in.

I was greeted by a bone crushing hug from Athena.

Percy, on the other hand, got a cold look, which was a new personal best in the 'Greetings from Athena' category for him.

Poseidon gave me a slight hug and patted his son on the back.

I helped Percy move over to the couch so he could sit down and relax.

Sure, he could walk, but that didn't mean it didn't tire him out a lot.

I cuddled up next to him and rested my head on his shoulder while he slide his hand on my knee.

Athena glared a little at our cuddling until she saw me looking and her stare softened at least a little.

Poseidon plopped down on the arm chair to the right of us while Athena sat on the love seat on the left of us.

"So," Poseidon started, "what's new?"

I shared a look with Percy.

"Well..." I started, trailing off.

"We wanted to tell you this in person," Percy continued on for me.

"We would have told you earlier," I added, "but we didn't feel that it was the right time."

"Oh, God, you're pregnant!" Athena screeched.

"No!" I shouted. "Why does everyone think that? We're just getting married for God's sake!"

Percy looked at me with shock. I was surprised at my own words.

One awkward and shocked minute later...

"Well, at least you aren't pregnant," Poseidon said.

Percy snorted.

"When's the wedding?" Athena asked calmly, with a red face.

"We don't know," Percy said. "We aren't planning on getting married until we're settled in college and figure out our lives."

"Then why did you get engaged so soon?" Poseidon asked us.

I sighed, "It was important to Percy, and I agreed."

Percy squeezed my thigh.

"Well, I guess I'm okay with it," Poseidon muttered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Athena?" Percy asked calmly.

Athena looked up from the floor and met my eyes.

"Do you love him?" she asked me.

"With all my heart."

"Are you happy with this?"

"Couldn't be happier."

Athena glanced distastefully at Percy.

"Perhaps I was mistaken about your love," Athena said, choking on her words like they were dirt.

"I approve," she finally spat out.

* * *

><p>Percy and I sat on the beach holding hands and snuggling up with each other.<p>

"So," I started, "even though our wedding will be a long ways away, I was thinking about the date."

"Oh?" Percy said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and I was thinking that maybe it should be January sixth of 2016. That's four years from now," I told him.

"January sixth..." he said, trailing off. His eyes lit up in realization. "You mean, the day I got hurt?"

I nodded, "I know it doesn't make sense, but that's the day our world changed, why not make that also the day our world changed for good. For better, not worse."

He nodded slowly, processing it in his head.

I stared out at the beach, taking in the beautiful sunset, and the beautiful person that was next to me.

"I like it," he finally said.

"Good," I said in response, smiling, "because whether you liked it or not, it was gonna happen. I always get my way."

"Yes you do," he smiled back, kissing me tenderly.

I wish I could savor this moment.

Sitting on the beach in the beautiful sunset, with my fiancee.

We pulled apart after a couple of seconds, or minutes, drinking in the moment.

Maybe some things were meant to be.

Maybe God planned this.

Percy getting hurt, Bianca being murdered, Maria killing herself, our parents coming back.

After all the drama and horror we've gone through in the past year, maybe a better tomorrow was headed our way.

And if we put one foot in front of the other one, that tomorrow was sure to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A shorter chapter, I know, but my hands are sore. : I just typed a two page essay for NHS. Ugh.**

**This story is going to be over in a couple chapters, sadly..**

**Review, please! (: I want to get up to 170. Can we do that? I think so!**


	15. The New Beginning

**AN: SOOOO... SOMEONE FINALLY GOT THE HINT! (: I told you I wasn't updating until I got to 170... I was being serious, if you can't tell. Finally, about 4 months later, a certain reviewer reviewed 7 times to get me to 170.**

**This goes out to you, I Wanna Go To Pigfarts.**

**I haven't really looked at this story in forever, so I hope I'm giving it justice!**

**Happy 2013, everyone! We're still alive, so be happy! (;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong><em> I'm going crazy and we've gone CUCKOO.<em>** **_Gonna party til they take us away. -Adam Lambert. _**

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

This was it.

Graduation.

One and a half years after the accident.

Almost a year of being an engaged woman.

And my twelfth year anniversary of knowing Percy Jackson.

I was finally going to be a High School graduate after today.

"Hey, babe," Percy said, walking in his crutches after his appointment with Dr. Toby, his physical trainer.

"Hey, sweetie," I said, pecking his lips. "How'd it go?"

"Good," he said. "He said I'd be able to take the crutches off before college. As long as I keep doing those exercises he showed me, I'm good to go."

"That's great!" I said, smiling and hugging him as best as I could without knocking him over.

He laughed at me and hugged me back with one hand.

"You know," he started, "you didn't have to wait for me. I know you and Thalia probably have some getting ready to do or whatever it is you girls do."

"I wanted to wait, Percy," I told him. "And you know me. I'm not exactly the girly type."

"Thank God for that. I hate girly girls. They're too... _girly_," Percy scoffed.

"They're called 'girly girls' for that reason, Percy," I laughed at him.

He winked and pecked me on the cheek.

"Let's go get ourselves some diplomas, Miss Valedictorian," Percy smirked.

"Soon to be Mrs.," I winked.

"Again, I say 'Thank God for that!'" Percy exclaimed and we walked/crutched our way towards our car.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth! Over here!" one of my close friends and second ranked classmate, Angela, called over after Percy and I got our robes.<p>

"See you later, babe. Congrats again!" Percy said, then kissed me and made his way over to his spot towards the back yelling "Don't trip!" over his shoulder.

Jerk.

"Hey, Ang!" I yelled over all the commotion as I made my way towards my spot.

"You ready for your speech?" she yelled back.

"No! I'm winging most of it."

"Miss Annabeth Chase is winging it? What has the world come to?" Angela cried sarcastically.

"Hey, you haven't spent the past year babysitting your boyfriend like I have. I'm surprised I kept my grades up like I did. I didn't have time to write it," I told her.

"I'm sure it'll be great either way!" she said, smiling at me.

"Thanks, Ang," I smiled back.

"Okay, people, listen up!" our teacher selected to speak, Mr. Banner, yelled back, trying to get the 400 students to shut up.

Let's just say it did not work as well as he hoped.

"Hey! Shut up!" he tried again.

Still didn't work.

I heard a whistle come from him that was pretty loud and almost killed my ears, but it still didn't work.

"Can you guys help me out over here?" he asked me and some of the other students in the top 20 ranked classmates.

"On three, scream as loud as you can. Ready? 1, 2, 3."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked with 19 other people.

That shut everyone up.

"We are going to enter the gym now so if you-"

"OHMYGOSH! AHHHHHHH!" he was greeted by a bunch of overexcited girls.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" he yelled, shuting the girls up. "Line up in a straight line and Miss Annabeth Chase here will walk us all in."

He motioned his hand for me to start walking.

"Here we go," I sighed.

"Don't trip," Angela said, winking.

"Not you, too," I groaned.

I walked towards the doors to the gym and heard the graduation song start to play and took a step towards one of the biggest days of my life.

I heard cameras clicking as I walked towards my seat, which was covered in sticky notes that had been used all over the school for a senior prank.

Well played, Banner, well played.

I saw flashes all around me and felt like a movie star as I sat down in my seat.

After a good couple of minutes, everyone was seated and our superintendent, Mrs. Harmer, made her way to the podium.

"Hello, Class of 2012," she started out with and launched into a big speech that I didn't pay attention to.

After Mrs. Harmer was done, Mr. Banner came up and read his speech, which was written on sticky notes.

"These are all thanks to you, 2012. I came into school last week and in huge sticky noted letters next to my room was 'Adios, Bitchachos.' Thank you for that," he started and we all laughed.

He went into a long speech about the future and that only we can choose our outcome and ended with a sentimental sentence on how he will not miss us.

"Now, who was the mastermind of this prank?" he asked.

The one and only Travis Stoll rose his hand.

Mr. Banner walked over to him and gave him the sticky notes.

"Congratulations," he said, and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Travis.

We all laughed and clapped as Mr. Banner made his way back to his selected seat.

Crap. My turn.

I made my way up to the stage and adjusted the microphone, looking at my peers from the last 13 years.

"Wow guys, we made it," I laughed. They smiled back, and someone 'Whoop'ed.

"So, this is a first, but Miss Annabeth Chase, the smart girl who never comes unprepared, is winging this," I said.

Sarcastic gasps were heard throughout the gym.

"I know, I know, it's crazy, right? But crazy has pretty much summed up my life over the last few years. I've seen the horrible happen, been in a hospital longer than anyone my age should be, I've been shot, I've seen death, I've faced murderers, and I've seen miracles. And you, my fellow class of Goode High, truly are all miracles. You gave my second family hope, and I know that all of you visited either me or Percy in the hospital at least once. I saw you all at Bianca's funeral, even though most of you did not know her, and you gave support to Nico, even if he was the one that got Percy checked in. You are all a fantastic group of people, and would not ask for a better group to graduate with.

"When we were young, people asked you what you wanted to be when you grew up. Some said an astronaut, a football player, a rockstar, a swimmer, or, as it was for me, the girl version of Albert Einstein. Then, as you grew up, your answers changed. Something more achievable, like a nurse or a vet, started showing up. And now, here we are, and after today, we are grown ups. We have to decide what we want to do with our lives. I have an answer for that: Who the hell knows? We're going to screw up over and over again, make mistakes, change our major over and over again, fall in love again and again.

"The future is not predictable; it never was. I would have never predicted Percy being paralyzed, or Bianca being murdered. Our fate is not in our own hands, so why not go for something unachievable? Learn how to fly, believe in love at first sight, move to Iraq cause, you know, YOLO. Make mistakes and then try, try again. Failure leads to success, and with that failure a new window opens to our future. Thank you, Class of 2012. For being with me for the past 13 years. We've come so far, and I know that even though our paths may not intersect in our future, you'll be with me and because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

A huge round of applause came as I made my way back to my seat.

"That was beautiful!" Angela said as I sat down.

"Thank you," I smiled, feeling relieved.

The student body president, Laura, spoke next. I was too busy reliving my speech when everyone clapped, so I followed suit.

The principal came up to the microphone. He called us up one by one and we received our diplomas.

"Now," he said after we were all done, "I ask you to move your tasstle to the right as you pass on from one journey. May your lives be filled with failure and success. Congratulations.

"I now present to you the class of 2012!"

* * *

><p>"That was beautiful!" my mother cried with tears down her face as she made her way towards me.<p>

"Thank you," I said while hugging her.

"Great job, pumpkin," Dad said, giving me a hug.

"Annabeth!" Sally called making her way towards me.

"Beautiful job, sweetie!" she said as she also hugged me. I got an awkward hug from Paul as he congratulated me.

"Awesome job, babe," Percy said, giving me a quick peck. "I am so proud."

I kissed him on the cheek.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia called, running over.

"THALIA!" I called back.

"READY TO PARTY?"

"YES!"

"THEN LET'S GET GOING!"

"OKAY!"

"OKAY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"LET'S GET OUR ROBES OFF SO I CAN SHOW YOU!"

"OKAY!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"Okay, so should we get ready?" I asked in a normal voice.

"Yeah," Thalia said, dragging me off as I waved by to my two families and Percy, who was shaking his head at us.

When we were ready, we left the bathroom and met up with Percy in our new dresses **(My profile page.) **who dropped his jaw when he saw me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he said, kissing me tenderly on the lips.

"What about me?" Thalia pouted.

"Oh, dear cousin, you look like a dying cow. Marry me?" he said then teasingly kissed her on the cheek.

"Ew," she said, wiping her cheek. "That wasn't nice."

"Just kidding, Thalia. You look beautiful," Percy said.

"Why thank you, kind sir, now let's get going before your fiancee punches you," she teased, winking at me.

"Which one?" he snickered.

I slapped him.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go."

And we walked out of the school and took one step into our future, without knowing what would happen.

But we were together, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Viola! I want to get up to... 185? Can you handle that? Not as much as last chapter, so I think we can.<strong>


	16. The End I love you all!

**AN: So, sorry to say, but that, my friends, was the ending of Check Up! I was going to do one more, but I didn't know where to start. I mean, they've made peace with the parents, Percabeth is engaged, Percy is healed, they're graduated...**

**Anyways, thank you so much for sticking with me, with my bad updates and stuff, but I feel like I kind of lost motivation throughout the story, and rereading it I felt like I could have done so much more.**

**But fear not! I have a new story, Nine to Life.**

**I know exactly what I want to do and how I want to do it with this story, so I'm pretty pumped about it.**

**You should check it out, but as of right now it's only the prologue and Chapter One. It's really confusing what happened at that point, but when Chapter 2 is out, all shall be revealed! It's like the show Nine Lives of Chloe King, which was sadly cancelled after 10 episodes a couple years ago, but completely different, too. It has the same idea of the Mai being out there and the whole Brian/Chloe where it's a Romeo and Juliet kind of love, except it's Percabeth-ified.**

**Please, check it out! I am really happy about this one!**

**Plus, follow me on Twitter! As of now I have, literally, no followers, so let's change it!**

**my account name is at er_jenn and the name I have is just ER Jenn, profile pic is a STAHP sign. (:**

**Again, thank you to all my viewers, followers, favoriters, reviewers! I love you so much and thanks for sticking through it with me!**

**BIG LOVE!  
>ER Jenn<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**This isn't an update. I ended this story like a bajillion years ago and I gave up fanfiction writing. All my stuff on here is middle school level writing, aka really bad compared to what I write now. I'm super embarrassed about the stories I wrote (what happens in middle school stays in middle school), and I was actually coming on here to delete my stories, but first I reread my reviews (they still make me smile) when I came upon a recent one. It used really foul language so I will not repeat it, and once I can figure it out the review will be deleted. But not before I respond to it...**

**Wow! Everyone knows that a person who reviews as "Guest" either a) is too lazy to create an account or b) doesn't have the guts to be reached via fanfiction because they left a VERY offensive review.**

**I don't care if you hate my story, I'm not too fond of it either, but your response to this REAL LIFE INJURY was very rude. Yes, you can "break your f*****g spine" from being checked into the boards. Hockey is an extremely dangerous sport, along with many others. Don't believe me? Look at Jack Jablonski (who, by the way, is making remarkable progress! Look at his Twitter sometime!). Please don't offend something highly possible and very serious. **

**Thank you.**


End file.
